New School, New Friends
by MontanaAngel89
Summary: It's High School! Kibbs!
1. Monday Morning

**Monday**

It was 6:26 in the morning and Kate lay in bed staring at her ceiling, she longed for the day to end as quickly as it started. She'd been up all night dreading today. Her first day in a new school. She hated new schools, having to make new friends, meet new neighbours and most of all she hated having to move again. Her dad had promised that this was the last time they would move, 'Yeah right!?' she thought, 'he said that last time.'

Her alarm buzzed her out of her thoughts, "6:30," she sighed.

"Kate, sweetie. Time to get up." Her mother shouted up to her.

She heaved a heavy sigh, climbed out if bed and leisurely strolled to the bathroom to get washed and dressed.

She walked into the kitchen and sat at the table, her mother placed a plate of freshly made pancakes in front of her along with a glass of O.J, she smiled as she did so, "Eat up sweetie, it's your big day today, starting school. Your father will take you there when he leaves for work. Your brothers will wait for you at the reception, I did ask your sister but she said she had something to do."

"Hmm, a boy no doubt!" Kate said with a little too much venom behind it.

"Caitlin!" He mother exclaimed.

"Sorry, Mom!" she said as she pushed the plate of untouched pancakes away from her.

"Morning pumpkin." her dad greeted her as he walked in and kissed the top of her head, "All ready for school?" he asked as he sipped at the coffee his wife placed in front if him.

"I can barely contain my excitement." she tried to sound enthusiastic.

"Okay, what's wrong?" he looked at her.

"Nothing, just nervous I guess." she lied. She knew she couldn't lie to her father he knew her too well. Instead of pursuing it further he chose to ignore his daughter's lack of enthusiasm and read the morning news paper.

Her brothers and sister had left long before she did as they didn't like to be seen with their parents publicly, so Kate had picked the short straw to put it another way. They had already been attending the school 3 weeks before she did, they came down with her father to get everything set up and ready.

She had stayed back in Indiana with her mother, packing the last few things into boxes and saying one last goodbye to everyone she had grown to love.


	2. Looking Back

She had remembered every detail from that day; her father came home and had called a family meeting (which she knew too well to know what it was about), they gathered in the small living room and took in what he was saying,

"_I've been offered a job in DC," he started. _

"_That's wonderful, darling!" Kathy exclaimed. _

"_Really in DC?" Ben, Kates youngest brother, asked excitedly._

"_Yep, it's doing pretty much what I'm doing know except I get paid more, have longer hours and have more people to boss around." he smiled._

_Caitlin was sat there in silence and her mind was reeling, they were moving again, she hated moving and she didn't need to tell her parents that they saw that in her eyes._

"_Wow, DC!" Jeff exclaimed, "The capital, I can't wait." he smiled wildly._

"_Me neither, the sites, the city…this is gunna be one of the coolest places we've ever moved to. Thanks Daddy." Lorna, Kates older sister, said as she hugged her father._

"_When are we going?" Ray asked. _

"_Well, I need to leave in a week in order to get to know my new boss and colleagues."_

"_A week?" their mother was shocked to hear how soon he would be starting._

"_Yep, so we've got a lot of packing to do." _

_Kate was still processing the information. 'A WEEK' her head screamed, 'He took the job and didn't even discuss it with them first'._

"_Kate?" Her head snapped up to look at her father, "So?"_

"'_So?' What?" she looked at him._

"_What do you think? About going to DC?" her father asked her expectantly._

"_I can't wait!" she replied sarcastically._

"_Caitlin!!" Her mother warned._

"_What?" she said yelling as she got up to leave._

"_Don't you use that tone with me Caitlin Sasha Todd!" her mother yelled back._

"_Why? 'Cos you expect me to be happy we're leaving again. Well I'm not; I hate it that's all we do. Move here, move there. Why can't we just stay in one place and never leave?" she stormed out the room, tears falling down her cheeks as she ran to the safety of her room. They all looked at the door as it slammed; her father sighed and decided to go after her. He knocked on her door and walked in, he found her lying face down on her bed with her head buried in her pillow. She turned away from him as he sat at the edge of her bed, "Katie," he started, "I know you're upset about this but I promise this will be the last time we move." _

_She turned over to face him, "You can't promise that dad." _

"_Yes sweetie I can, Stan said that this will be our last move."_

"_He did?" she sniffed._

"_Yes sweetie he did." he kissed her head lightly and wiped her tears away._

"_Thanks Daddy." she said embracing him._

_Her mother was stood outside the room listening into their conversation, she knew Kate hated moving and was glad that she was happy; the last thing she wanted was for her children to hate them. She walked off to find some boxes to start packing. They had a busy week ahead of them._

She sighed at the memory of past friends and the odd boyfriend.

"You Okay?" her father's voice brought her out of her daze.

"Hmm?" she looked up.

"I said are you Okay?"

"Yeah, fine a little nervous. And anxious to get this day over with."

"I know sweetie," he pulled up outside the school, "Well……good luck." he kissed her head.

"Thanks I'll need it," she gave him a quick hug and got out and waved goodbye. She sighed and turned around to face her pending doom. High School.


	3. What is it, Leroy or Jethro?

She walked up the path towards the stairs; she received a few looks from others as she made her way towards the building. She made note of everybody around her; Jocks on the left; cheerleaders a few feet away; geeks on the right; skaters and Goths near the steps, with music blaring from the speakers of their stereos and the misfits huddled around a bench. As she walked the path she failed to see the football being launched in her direction and the body that was chasing after it as it flew through the air. She was suddenly knocked to the floor, her books flying everywhere. She couldn't move as the body of her 'attacker' was constricting her movement. She was relieved when they finally rose, she could breath again.

"You total Jackass!" she spat as she stood up.

"Whoa sorry, I didn't see you there." said the boy.

"Yeah well maybe you should look where you're going." she dusted her self off and finally looked at the culprit. He was a tall, handsome, blue-eyed boy with short brown hair.

"Sorry. I-I-I-err-let me help you." he stuttered as he helped to gather her books.

"Thanks," she replied 'cute' she thought, "I'm Caitlin." she said out stretching her hand.

"Erm Jethro-" shaking his head "Leroy." he took her hand and shook it lightly.

"Which is it Jethro or Leroy?" she asked amused at his inability to talk properly.

"Actually it's Leroy Jethro Gibbs but everyone calls me Jethro."

"Leroy Jethro, nice name. Oh it's Caitlin Sasha Todd, since we're getting to know each others middle names."

"Nice. Do you have any particular name you like to be called?" he smiled.

"You can call me Kate."

"Sure Katie." she blushed at his use of the name her father uses.

They were interrupted by the school bell and someone calling Leroy. "Yo Jethro the ball!" a boy shouted. "Well seeya later Katie."

"You too Leroy." she resumed her walk to the building smiling contently.


	4. Meeting The Gang

She finally found the office where her brothers Ben and Jeff were waiting, "Where the hell have you been?" Jeff huffed, "We've been waiting for ages."

"It's a big school Jeff it's not that easy to find my way when I don't know where I'm going."

"Fair enough, I've got your timetable here. The Principal is busy so we're showing you around instead."

"Great now I can get even more lost." she smirked.

"Ha ha!" Jeff said as he lightly punched her arm.

"Hey be nice, I'm new." she said as she rubbed her arm.

"Whatever, let's go." Ben said as they made their way to the corridor.

They gave her a short tour of the school and a map just in case she gets lost. The bell went at 8:45 for everyone to go to their respective homerooms. They showed Kate to hers and lightly kissed her cheek and gave her a light hug before they left for theirs.

She walked in and was greeted by a young girl dressed in a black skirt and a red top that read 'I LOVE NERDS'. "Hey you're new?" she asked excitedly.

"Yeah, I'm Caitlin." she smiled.

"I'm Abby but they all call me Abs." she pulled her into a hug. Kate had no idea what to say so she just hugged her back. "Well you can sit with me and my friends if you like?"

Kate was a little worried about what Abby's friends would think of her. She wasn't dressed in black nor was she wearing dark make-up. She was surprised to find out that her friends weren't Goths but just normal. "Guys this is Caitlin," she gestured towards her new friend as she introduced her.

"Hey I'm Tim McGee and this is Jimmy Palmer." he introduced himself and they boy next to him. They both looked like the nerdy kind Tim was dressed in a suit and tie 'a little too formal for school' Kate thought, and Palmer was wearing suit trousers and a shirt and he wore glasses. "Where are Paula and Ziva?"

"Hey guys. Sorry we're late but Paula wanted to watch Tony playing basketball….Again!" she said with an emphasis on the 'Again', she had an Israeli accent and looked a little like Kate. Paula on the other hand was slightly smaller than Ziva and was blonde.

"Hey come on! The guy's so hot." she smiled dreamily.

"And you don't have a chance." Ziva scoffed.

"Maybe. But a girl can dream." she threw back at her friend. They all laughed at her comment.

Kate was confused and Abby could tell, "To put it this way, Anthony DiNozzo is a jock who plays basketball and Paula literally drools over him." she explained.

"Oh right!" she smiled at them.

"This is Kate, Kate this is Paula," she gestured to the blonde "and Ziva." she gestured towards the other.

"Hey Kate, nice to meet you, welcome to Hell." Ziva said wickedly.

"Hey everyone."

"Morning Sir." the class replied to the teacher. He was fairly old with thinning hair on top and he had a nice smile.

"Ah we have a new student today," he looked towards Kate, "Hi I'm Mr Fornell and welcome to Duquette High."

"Thanks." she smiled politely.

"Well let's do a role call. Please take a seat anywhere in the classroom Miss-?"

"Todd-Caitlin Todd." she cut in.

"Miss Todd," he smiled back.


	5. Jock and Cheerleader Central

After they left homeroom they went to their lockers, "So where's your locker?" Abby asked not looking at Kate.

"I have no idea. All I know is that it's number 223. You know where that is?" she asked, looking at her timetable.

"Hehe," Abby laughed.

"What?" Kate looked up.

"Your locker is next to the Senior Jocks." Abby gave a worried smile.

"Great, just when I thought I wouldn't see my brothers again 'til I got home." she sighed.

"Brothers?"

"Yep, I have 3. Two are in high school and 1 has just started at University. I also have a sister who's 17."

"You're the youngest?" McGee asked.

"Yep, you?"

"I'm the oldest. I have a sister who's in the 8th Grade."

"Well I'm going to find my locker and hope to avoid the Jocks." she said as she parted from them.

"Watch out for the cheerleaders too!" Ziva yelled after her.

Kate walked through the crowded corridor towards her locker being sure to avoid knocking into anyone or to be knocked by them. She found her locker 'typical' she thought 'right in the middle of Jock and Cheerleader Central'. She walked to her locker and entered the combination on the lock and placed in some books. A body bumped into her, "Whoa, sorry." said the familiar voice.

"Aw!" she exclaimed as she caught her finger in her locker door. "You again!" she said looking up at his face.

"Hey, so you're the unlucky person who gets the locker." he joked.

"I guess so. In the middle of Jock and Cheerleader Central." she smiled at him.

"Ha that's funny, I like it. Clever. I'll give you a heads-up; the cheerleaders are total bitches. Especially the redheads." he smiled lopsidedly.

"Thanks I'll bear that in mind."

"So what's your first lesson?"

"Art."

"Art, huh?" he thought for a short moment, "I'll take you if you like?" he offered.

"Umm, sure why not? But I swear if you take me to the wrong place…I'll kick your ass."

He looked worried for a second then covered it with a smirk. "Gottcha, well this way then." he said as they closed their lockers and walked down the corridor earning a few looks from others.

The head Cheerleader Dianne was watching them and commented to her friends, "They get younger everyday!" they laughed at her comment.


	6. Lunch Time Incident

The rest of the day went fine; she met some new people and teachers, even the Principal popped in to see how she was settling in. He was very polite, tall, grey hair and balding on top, his name was Principal Morrow but he said she could call him Tom or Mr Morrow if she liked, he hated being called Sir.

It was now lunchtime so she had to look for Abby and the others. Their table was right in the middle of the cafeteria. Abby stood up and waved her over, "Yo, Kate! Over here!" she shouted, getting a few odd looks. Kate laughed to herself and went to join her friends. She was suddenly stopped by Dianne, the head Cheerleader, "So you think you're clever 'cos you're new and think you can steal my boyfriend. I don't think so. Do you EVEN know who I am?"

Kate was looking at her in confusion. Abby and the gang were watching and debating whether or not to butt in and help. But before they could Kate shot back, "No I don't and frankly I don't care who you are. All I want is to eat lunch with my friends. And your boyfriend? I'm not exactly looking to go stealing anyone's boyfriend. So if you don't mind?" she made a move to pass her but was stopped by her friends.

"You don't realise who you're talking to newbie!" Dianne laughed.

"Like I said 'I don't care!' I just wanna eat lunch," she moved again but they wouldn't budge. "Excuse me!" she said as politely as she could not wanting to cause a scene by throwing the Cheerleader to the floor. 'Why do Cheerleaders think they rule the school and everything in it?' she said to herself.

"I'm Dianne, the Head Cheerleader," she smiled wickedly.

"Oh, so you are I never would have guessed, what with the uniform and the attitude!" she bit back sarcastically.

Her brothers and her sister were watching the whole thing and knew that as soon as you got Kate upset she wouldn't back down. Caitlin Todd has many stages of anger;1) She gets annoyed, 2) then irate, 3)Sarcastic, 4)Yelling and finally 5)Draws blood (If necessary) which she only did once to Ray for calling her names. She was only 7 at the time (she nearly very broke his nose).

They decided not to warn the Cheerleaders that pissing off Caitlin Todd off was a bad idea. They'll find out soon enough.

"Attitude? You're the one with an attitude. Trying to steal me boyfriend."

"I already told you I don't want your boyfriend! Now move out of my way!" she was getting angrier.

"Or what?" she quizzed her.

But before she could threaten the bitchy redhead Leroy stepped in, "That's enough Dianne. Leave her alone." he stood next to Kate.

"Oh I see. She's got you wrapped around her little finger already, hasn't she?" she spat venomously.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"It's obvious you've fallen for a little skank. As usual. Poor you. No girl in senior year will date you, so you charm the new junior cos she doesn't know about-"

He cut her off "Shut Up! Dianne, and leave her alone. You're just jealous."

"Of what?" she asked, crossing her arms.

By now everyone in the cafeteria was watching. "You're just being like that 'cos you can't take it that we're over. You're jealous of Kate because she's new and don't like the fact that I like her. So back off and you and your little 'Skanks' leave her alone. I'm sure you've got better things to do than harass new people, like staring at yourself in a mirror or something."

She was knocked back by his words; she glared at them and scowled "He can't be around you all the time. Watch yourself!" she pointed at Kate, with that she was gone.

Everyone had returned to their meals and chattering filled the room again. "Sorry, she can be a total-"

"Bitch?" Kate asked knowing the answer.

"Yeah." he laughed as he looked at the floor.

"Thanks! Again! I might add. If she had said one more word I swear…" she trailed off.

"So, how'd you like school so far?" he jokily asked,

"It's…..exciting!" she smiled, and blushed a little.

"So I've seen. Well enjoy your….food. If you can call it that?" he said looking at the food.

"My mother's is probably worse." 'OMG you're flirting!' the little voice screamed.

"Well…. See you around Katie." he smiled and left to join his friends.

Kate resumed her walk to her friends and ate lunch. Nobody mentioned the incident.


	7. Conflicts?

After lunch Kate had Biology with a very funny teacher, Mr Mallard, but they called him Ducky. He was only a small man with greying hair, glasses and a bow tie. He was also the schools doctor and very loved by just about every one. He had the necessity to run off topic **a lot**, ranging from different stories to past experiences. They were all very interesting but a little too long for some peoples liking but Kate found them fascinating-non of her other teachers were as polite and gentle mannered as Ducky.

"…..and there I was face-to-face with the tribe's leader……." he was talking about the time he went to Africa.

"Psst." someone from behind her said as they poked her back.

"What?" Kate said as she turned to look at the person who was distracting her.

"He's told us this story a thousand times. Wanna know how it ends?"

"Yeah, when he's finished." she whispered back as she faced the front.

"Trust me he isn't done yet, not even halfway and the lesson is nearly over."

"I'm sure he'll continue next lesson."

"Nope," he said shaking his head, "He probably will have forgotten by then. Trust me." he smiles.

"Fine." she gave in, hoping he'd stop bothering her.

He came up and sat beside her, "Well it goes like this. He goes with his friends to Africa, he gets lost somewhere, a bunch of things happen along the way in finding his friends, and he bumps into the tribe's leader. Then he thinks they're gunna kill him but they want to know if he can help to cure his wife. It turns out that she had a very mild case of the flu and they've been friends ever since."

Kate studied him for a moment, "Really?"

"Yep. By the way I'm Anthony DiNozzo, Basketball Jock and proud of It." he stated, holding his hand out to Kate.

She looked at it for a moment then shook it "Kate Todd," she introduced herself. 'So this is who Paula drools over?' she smiled inwardly.

"…..I feared for my life as I was surrounded by at least 10 tribesmen and-"

The ringing of the bell cut him off, "End of the lesson already? Not to worry, we'll pick up where we left off tomorrow."

As they left, Tony walked out with Kate, mindlessly chitchatting about the lesson. "…so what do you have next?" he asked her as they made their way down the corridor.

"Erm…" she looked at her timetable, "I have a free. You?" she said as she unceremoniously shoved it back into her bag.

"Me too." he nodded his satisfaction and had AN idea, "You wanna sneak out to the bleachers and watch the Seniors train up for the big game Saturday?"

"Sneak out? You don't have a free do you?" more statement than question.

"Nope," he laughed as he grabbed her hand and pulled her down the corridor.

When they got outside there was greeted by a lovely cool breeze. They sat side-by-side on the middle seats of the bleachers. Kate had brought out her sketchpad and decided to draw the scene displayed before her; 20 or so guys in their football uniforms battling it out on the field for the ball to score touchdowns. "What you got there?" Tony asked as he leaned over her to get a better look.

"My sketchpad. I usually draw when I haven't got anything to do."

"Cool!" he sounded interested, "Can I see your other sketches?" he asked politely.

"Sure," she handed over the pad.

"Wow!" he exclaimed as he flipped through. "Where's this?" he pointed to a picture of a house with a barn in the back and vast fields.

"That's Indiana. I used to live there before I came here." she explained.

"And this?"

"Idaho."

"This New York?" he asked.

"Yep. I drew that from my bedroom window.

"These are so cool, Kate."

"Thanks, I think."

"Could you draw a picture of me? Like a cartoon?" he asked, his eyes pleading.

"Sure, why not?" she agreed. He passed her the pad back and she got to work.

Meanwhile in the classroom Paula and Ziva were chatting. "Where is he?" Paula asked.

"Who?" Ziva asked her friend, knowing she was talking about Tony.

"Tony," she looked back to his empty seat and sighed, "He never usually misses history."

Just then out of the corner of her eye she spotted him….sat with Kate. "Oh My God!" she said obviously upset.

"What?" Ziva looked up to see what she was talking about. 'Oooo' she thought 'not good'.

"I've tried to get his attention for years and she shows up and just gets him like that!" she was bewildered. They were sat laughing at something. 'She will PAY!'

Caitlin had finished her cartoon of Tony and they were both nearly crying in fits of laughter. They got some funny looks from the football team.

The picture was of Tony in his Basketball kit crashing on the floor as the ball had hit him in the face. He was staring dumbfounded at a girl in the audience, wearing his number and she had love hearts around her as she looked at him practically drooling. It was the funniest picture of him since the picture he had taken of himself in his mirror.

"This is brilliant I have to have it!" he said in awe.

"Okay, but is there somewhere we could copy it."

"Yeah the Library."

"Let's go!" she said as she got up.

They ran to the library as fast as they could to copy the picture. By the time they had copied it, it was the end of school. They went to their respective lockers got their things and met outside.

"Hey, I just need to see Abby and the gang before I leave." she said as they descended the steps.

"Abby? The Goth?" he asked.

"Yeah," she spotted them and made her way over, Tony by her side. They didn't look very happy. "Hey guys, s'up?" she asked nobody in particular.

"Can I talk to you Kate?" Paula asked, hurt and anger in her voice.

"Are you alright?" she asked worriedly.

"I'm fine." she lied. She wasn't fine she was pissed off at her.

"Oh," Kate said remembering Tony, "You guys know Tony, right?"

"Yeah, Jock." McGee answered, "Sorry." he looked a little scared that Tony might hurt him.

"Yep that's me. You are?"

"Tim McGee. Jimmy Palmer. Ziva David. Abby Scuitto. And Paula Cassidy." he introduced them.

"Where have I seen you before?" he looked at Paula.

'OMG he's talking to me, answer his question.' her head screamed. "I'm in your History and English class." she barely managed.

"No that's not it. You look familiar." he scratched his head and thought 'the picture' he pulled the picture, Kate drew, out of his pocket. The girl in the crowd.

"What?" she was worried.

"The girl in the picture!" he exclaimed.

"What picture?"

"The one Kate drew." he showed her. It was a cartoon of Tony, a funny one too. They all looked and laughed. None of them had noticed that Abby had taken Kate to one side. "What are you thinking Kate? Paula thinks you're after Tony!"

"What? He's not even my type!" she was utterly shocked. Sure she thought him good-looking but she was in no way interested in him. What was it with girls in this school wanting to shed blood over a boy?

"You're not?"

"No!" she laughed.

"She saw you two together on the bleachers."

"We were just talking about the places I used to live. He was looking at some pictures in my sketchpad and then he asked me to draw one of him. That's what we were laughing about."

"What picture?" Abby was confused.

"Here!" she showed her the cartoon.

"Hahahahahahaha!" she snorted, "That's really funny! Is that supposed to be Paula?" she pointed to the girl.

"Yeah. She was telling me this story in Geography, about how she longed for him to make a mistake whilst looking at her in the middle of a game." she explained. "Tony told me about this blonde girl he saw once and nearly fumbled. He described her to a tee."

"Really?" Abby was amazed. Kate nodded and they joined the rest of them.

"This is really good Kate!" Paula said. The others nodded in agreement.

"I was just explaining to Paula about the picture," Tony explained to them, "about how it was a sort of reminisce of the time I almost fumble in a game 'cos I was too busy looking at this blonde girl, which happens to be you." he looked at Paula. She turned a bright shade of crimson. They all laughed.


	8. The Ride Home

"KATE!" Jeff bellowed, "Mom called. She can't pick you up so she said you'll have to walk or catch the bus." he shouted before returning to his crowd.

"Anybody live near Harrow Street?"

"Sorry," Abby said, "I'm going with McGee to his place. He lives in that direction." she said pointing.

"Sorry, Kate. I also live that way." Ziva explained.

"I'm taking the bus to the mall. Sorry Kate." Paula apologised.

"I'm also going to the mall." Tony added. They all looked at him. "What?"

"What are you doing Jimmy?" she asked expectantly. Knowing the answer.

"Sorry."

"Ah, it's okay." she sighed. "I'll see you guys tomorrow."

They said their goodbyes and apologised once again and went their separate ways.

As Kate left the school she was nearly knocked down by a black Dodge Stratus.

"You Asshole!" she yelled at the driver, slamming her hands down on the bonnet.

The driver quickly got out to check she was okay.

"Oh My God I'm so sorry!" the same guy again. Was this guy out to kill her?

"It's okay. I probably should have looked where I was going." she mumbled.

"Sorry Katie. I wasn't paying attention." Leroy was at her side now making sure she wasn't injured.

"Is it me or is it that every time we meet I'm hurt or being threatened?" she joked.

He chuckled "Yeah. Someone either wants us together or dead!" she had a full blown grin spread across her face. "You wanna ride? It's no trouble! I mean…I think I owe you that at least."

"If that's okay. I don't want to disrupt any plans you have."

"I don't really plan things. More of a 'doer than a thinker'."

"I live on Harrow Street. That's not too far is it? I mean it takes a while to get there."

"When you see how I drive you'll probably freak. I like to drive fast. So time doesn't really mean a thing to me when I'm in my car."

She accepted his offer and got in the car. What would her parents think? Getting into a car with a complete stranger! They'd be furious. And she'd be grounded for life.

At first she was terrified and then she was completely taken over by the fact that he was always in control of the vehicle and never faulted once. But that didn't mean he might not crash, there's always a chance.

He watched her from the corner of his eye. She looked scared when he first put his foot down on the gas, he'd considered slowing down once or twice until he was completely sure that she was having fun. She was smiling broadly at him he turned his eyes from the road, "Having fun?"

"Yep!" she nodded, "shouldn't you be watching the road?" she asked concernedly as she realised he was looking at her.

"I Am." was his statement.

They just managed to miss the red Sedan in front when Leroy had glanced towards the road. "Oh geez!" Caitlin caught her breath, "that was close."

"Ooops!" Leroy grinned menacingly.

The red Sedans horn was honking wildly at them. Leroy glanced in the rear-view mirror and smiled to himself. He'd always gain some sort of rush when he made near misses but he'd have to be careful because he had a passenger. He didn't want to get them hurt.

"Okay its jus-" she started but was suddenly cut off by the sharp turn Leroy made. She was literally pushed up against the window because of the sheer force at which he'd turned the car.

"Down here." she finished.

"I know." "What number?"

"No1179."

"1179." he muttered under his breath before coming to a sharp stop.

"Whoa!" Kate said as she hadn't been prepared for the stop.

"Home sweet home."

"Thanks. That was…" she paused, "…..new."

"New?" he asked eyebrow raised.

"Yeah…new! My dad and brothers never drive like that. It's kinda fun."

"Well maybe I should take you out in my car more often." he smirked.

"Maybe you should. It's probably more fun on your own though."

"Actually it's not. It's kinda nice to have somebody to talk to."

"Well thanks again." she said as she climbed out the car and closed the door. "See you tomorrow." she said before she retreated to the house.

"Goodnight Katie!" he sighed as he drove off down the street.


	9. A Natural Hate of Cheerleaders

Caitlin walked into the kitchen the second she walked in, "Hey mom. Dinner ready?" she asked the woman as she stirred something in the pan.

"Yes nearly, your father will be in any minute. Why are you late?"

Kate looked at the clock on the wall '6:00' "I'm not late, I was just walking slowly. Thinking."

"Thinking about what?" her mother looked over her shoulder at her youngest daughter.

"About today and tomorrow." she put her bag on the floor and sat on the island in the middle of the kitchen.

"How was it?"

"Great, actually. I've made friends and enemies already."

"Enemies?" her mother was confused.

"Cheerleaders," she sighed "They can be such b-"

"Bloody morons!!" came her father's voice from the front door.

"Francis watch your language!" Kathy scorned at her husband.

"Well what do you want me to call them?"

"Who?" her mother had stopped stirring the contents of the pan and was looking at her husband.

"Them racer kids." he said pointing his thumb at the door.

"Racer kids?" her mother was confused again, it didn't take much to confuse her.

"Yeah. Ignorant sods they are. The fool missed my car by about that much." he used his thumb and forefinger to show how much.

"What car was it?" Kate asked.

"I dunno but it was Black." her dad hung up his coat and walked over to the island and gave his daughter a hug and a kiss, "So how was school?"

"Well like I was telling mom. I've made a good few friends and some enemies. Cheerleaders."

Her dad laughed at her statement, "Always the cheerleaders."

"It ain't my fault they all just naturally hate me and I them." she beamed.

Frank laughed as his daughter left the room "How was your day?" he asked his wife….

Kate hurriedly walked upstairs; she'll have to warn Leroy that they nearly slammed into her dad's car. She threw herself onto her bed and closed her eyes. 'Ah it's great too be back home' if that's what she could call it. She lay there for a second and thought about today and the people she'd met, one person in particular; Leroy. She couldn't quite pin down what it was she liked about him, he was sweet and kind offered her a lift home and nearly killed her twice. She liked him. A lot.

She was pulled from her thoughts as her brother Jeff knocked on the door. "Hey sis, how's it going?"

She sat up and leaned back on her elbows, "Fine I guess, why?"

"I was just wondering after that fight you had with Dianne."

"Nothing I couldn't handle."

"I noticed." he chuckled. "Well mom said dinner would be ready in about 30 minutes, so she said to finish your homework if you have any." he walked out to his bedroom.

"DO YOU THINK I COULD HAVE TAKEN HER?" Kate shouted to him.

"DEFFINATELY!" He yelled back laughing.

She smiled to herself and resumed to her early state of thought. Leroy. She dozed off and was rudely woken by a pillow hitting her, "Get up! Kate." her sister chortled as she dodged the missile coming back at her.

"Stop messing and come down for dinner," Kathy hollered upstairs, "Kids!" she said shaking her head.


	10. Dinner and an Invite

Dinner went with its usual banter and petty squabbles over who sat where and who got what food and was suddenly stopped by a knock at the door.

"I'll get it." Lorna said as she got up.

They listened carefully as she opened the door. "Kate it's for you!" Lorna yelled from the front door.

"Who is it?" Kate looked puzzled as everyone looked at her.

"Some guy!" she yelled back.

"Guy?" her dad looked at her suspiciously.

Caitlin shrugged her shoulders and went to see who this 'Guy' was.

"Hey," he greeted.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" she looked at him quizzically. They fell silent as they noticed Lorna was still there.

She looked from one to the other, "Oh you wanna be alone? Fine by me." she wandered back to the kitchen. Her parents and brothers were still listening to the conversation…

"You…err…left your book in my car." he clarified.

"My book?" 'What book?' she thought.

"This one." he held it put to her. It was her Biology textbook.

"Oh thanks. It's a good job you noticed otherwise I wouldn't have been able to do my homework." she took the book from his grasp, brushing fingers slightly she blushed.

"Well that's really all I came to do so…." he trailed off.

"So…"

"Goodnight. Katie."

"Goodnight Leroy."

He made his way down the path then stopped and turned back to face her and asked "Do you…have any frees tomorrow?"

"Umm I think…yeah. Why?"

"Well, I was wondering if you'd like to join me."

"Doing what?" she asked uncertainly as to what he was asking.

"I'm going to practice for Saturday's Big game. I just wondered if you'd like to watch. It doesn't matter." he turned to walk again.

"Sure why not. There'll be nothing better to do."

"Great, I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Tomorrow. You're not gunna dive on me again are you?" she said remembering this morning.

"No don't worry it was just a phase. Tomorrow I should be out of it." he flirted. He took note on how well he could make her blush bright red. They said their 'Goodbyes' again and he left. Kate smiled contently as she walked back into the house to an unusually quiet kitchen. "What?" she asked as she noticed six sets of examining eyes fixed on her. "He just brought me my book that I left in his car." They continued to stare at her, "What?" she sat down and quietly but hurriedly ate her dinner then rushed to the safety of her new bedroom away from the questioning looks and interrogating eyes of her family.

She sighed quietly and slumped back down on her bed.


	11. Tuesday

**Tuesday**

Kate was once again awoken from her slumber by her alarm clock and her mother. Today her mother made scrambled eggs and toast, with OJ.

"Sweetie, your dad already left for work. He said he was 'sorry', but he had to rush."

"How am I gonna get to school?" Kate was bewildered.

"Your brother said he'd give you a lift." her mother smiled.

"I'd rather walk." Kate mumbled.

"Fine walk!" Her brother had heard her comment.

"I will." she yelled back.

"Caitlin, you will not walk."

"I'd rather walk than set foot in that death trap called a car." she stated to her mother.

"Well I'm going, are you coming?" Ben asked.

"Nope!"

"See you **later**!" he put the emphasis on later.

"Bye," Kathy said to her son "Caitlin?"

"What? It is a death trap. The seatbelts don't work and his driving is dodgy."

Kathy shook her head at her daughter, she reminded her of herself with her mother. Typical teenager. "You're going to be late if you don't leave now."

"I'm going, I'm going." she grabbed her bag waved 'goodbye' and headed off to school.

As Caitlin walked down the long street she heard a familiar noise. Screeching tyres, revving engine. Leroy. She turned as the car screeched to a holt next to her.

"Wanna ride?" he asked.

"Sure." she took off her bag and got in the car. "Thanks."

"No problem. I wouldn't be much of a gentleman if I let a young lady walk all that way to school." he was flirting again.

"I think you are very gentlemanly."

"Thanks." he said as they sped off towards school. "Lucky for you I was coming this way, otherwise you'd be walking."

"Lucky?" she asked, he nodded, "I think you meant to come down here in the hope of seeing me."

"Is that a gut feeling or just a passive thought?""Gut feeling." she smiled at him.

"Guts are good." he stated.

After what seemed like only seconds they reached school, with time to spare. 'Must be his driving!' she thought. Leroy parked the car and switched off the engine. "Kate?"

"Hmm?" she said, gathering her things.

"Do you still want to watch me practice today? If you don't want to…"

"Sure I'll come watch."

He smiled broadly at her, "Can I walk you to your locker?"

"Well I can't exactly say 'No' seen as though our lockers are next to each other."

"Cool." he said as they got out and walked towards the steps.

Caitlin's brother, Ben, was watching her and Leroy, 'Maybe she didn't want to come to school in my car because she was getting a lift from this guy?' he wondered. The school bell almost made him jump.

"Scaredy Cat, Benny!" Lorna teased her younger brother.

"Shut up!" he said as they walked into school. "Do you know who that guy is?" he asked her.

"Which guy?" she asked as she followed his pointed finger towards their sister.

"That one." pointing at Leroy.

"Him? I think he's the schools quarterback." she paused, "…yep the quarterback. Why?"

"He brought Kate to school today."

"So what? He brought her book yesterday."

"'So what?' 'So what?' she doesn't even know him. Plus he's older than she is and he's probably only after one thing." he stated his argument.

"He's a Jock of course he is." she rolled her eyes.

"Exactly!"

"Ok Ben, I'll tell you what. I'll find out some info on this guy if it makes you feel better. Ok?"

"Yeah, sure. I wanna know what this 'thing' that happened was."

"'Thing'?" she asked.

"Yeah that head Cheerleader said something and he was quick to stop her from blabbing."

"Fine!! Now buzz off Ben!!" she sighed and under her breath she said "Men!" and walked to homeroom.

Leroy had walked Kate to her locker and even to her homeroom. "I-I'll see you later!" Leroy stammered slightly to Kate. "Sure, I have a free this afternoon. What time are you at practice?"

"Um-2:30ish"

"Ok see you there!" she smiled and turned to walk into class then stopped and asked, "What position?"

"What?….I mean excuse me?"

"What position do you play?"

"Oh-I'm the Quarterback."

"See you later Quarterback." she waved and went into class. Leroy stood for a second, shook his head and chuckled. Today was starting to be a good day.

Abby and the gang watched Kate as she came in, smiling happily to herself.

"I know that look!" Abby commented, "That's the 'I met a boy and I like him' look!"

"Ooooo!" the gang jeered at Kate.

"Maybe I'm just happy today. Can a girl just be happy?" she tried not to blush too much.

"Sure, but you're not happy, you're in L-O-V-E." Ziva spelt out.

"Am not!" Kate laughed.

"Are too!" Paula said grinning.

"Am not!"

"Are too!" the gang laughed at Kate as she turned bright red.

"Who is he?" they all looked at her.

"He's just…..nobody."

"A 'nobody' can't make you just be happy Kate." Abby stated matter-of-factly.

"Point proven."

"So…..Who is he?" all eyes on Kate.

"Well…" she filled them in.


	12. No Accident

The morning soon came and went and the gang were sat eating lunch outside. Kate got up to throw her rubbish away, when a football came flying through the air towards her. "Kate look out!" Abby yelled.

Everyone looked, Kate turned to see the ball coming at her full speed. Before she knew what had happened she was sent to the floor. It took her a moment to figure out what had happened. Leroy had thrown his lunch on the floor when he heard Abby's shout to Kate, ran across the eating area towards her and dived on top of her to stop the ball from hitting her.

"Phew!!" he sighed, "that was a close one." he got to his feet and helped Caitlin. "You alright?"

"I'm fine now." she panted, out of breath from the sheer force of being knocked to the floor…Again!

"That could have knocked you out at that speed. Do you know who threw it?"

"No. But I have a pretty good idea of who got them to throw it!"

"Dianne." he said through clenched teeth.

"Oh my god you're bleeding!" she exclaimed as she saw a trickle of blood from just above his eye.

"I'm fine. I'm used to taking hits."

Caitlin shook her head as she pulled a tissue from her pocket and lightly pressed on the little cut.

"Well it looks like I'm skipping dinner now."

"Hmm?"

"I kinda threw mine to the floor, to save you."

"Oh you poor thing-"

"You can have the rest of mine." Tony said, butting in.

They looked at him and laughed.

"What?"

"It's ok, I'll be fine."

"Aren't you practicing later?" Kate knew this already.

"Yeah but I'l-"

"No buts Quarterback. You need to eat if you're gonna play." she cut him off.

"Yes, mother!" he pretended to be annoyed.

"Sit and eat Quarterback." she said as they sat down. The rest of the gang shared a look of amusement and concern.


	13. 2:30ish

**2:30ish**

The football team were out on the field ready for practice. The coach was giving them a talk on their performance from their last practice. "You're not trying hard enough team. I need you to be focussed 110% on Saturday. I want us to show that team we're a damn force to be reckoned with. Is that CLEAR!!" he shouted at the end.

"YES COACH!!" the yelled back.

Leroy wasn't even listening; he was trying to find Kate. "That means you too, Quarterback!!" the coach yelled at him.

Startled, he said "Yes sir!!"

'Where is she? She said she'd be here?'

"Let's practice!!" the coach yelled.

The team rushed to the pitch to practice. Leroy was still looking for Kate 'She's still not here' he thought.

"….hut, hut, hut!!" was all he heard and the ball was flung back towards him. He caught it and waited for the right moment, found his man and threw the ball at a tremendous speed and distance before being knock to the ground.

He heard the coach blow the whistle and yell at him when he got to his feet. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT, LEROY?"

"Coach?" he was puzzled.

"You threw the ball to the other side moron. FOCUS!!" he scorned.

"Sorry Coach!" Leroy looked down at the floor.

"'Sorry'? Sorry won't be enough if we lose on Saturday because you can't concentrate!!!" he blew his whistle and they resumed play.

Leroy kept an eye out for Kate but she still hadn't turned up. 'She's definitely not coming' he said to himself. He let himself get all worked up on her coming and she hadn't even come. Just then he saw her walking towards the bleachers, his heart raced. 'She's here!' the voice in his head shouted with glee. But what he didn't hear was the yell from his team mate telling him to look out. Then WHAM!! He was knocked to the floor winded and confused. He was utterly unprepared for it. He was taken completely off guard by the attack.

"Hit the bench for the rest of practice, Leroy."

"What? Why?" Leroy had never been asked to sit out like that before.

"You questioning my authority, Leroy?"

"No I'm just-" he was about to say before being cut off.

"Don't answer me back with that tone, Leroy now go change and do me 20 laps."

"But Coach-"

"30." Coach yelled at him. The other players were chattering and sniggering at Leroy.

"Yes, Coach." Leroy walked off the pitch, not pleased by the coach's decision, to change into his running gear. If only he wasn't thinking about Kate.

Leroy returned from the locker room and set off on his run around the pitch. He looked at Kate as he ran passed the bleachers where she was sat. She was busy scribbling something down in her book to realise he was going by. He was angry, not just with himself for losing concentration, but he was angry at Kate, she was the reason he was doing laps right now. He was too busy worrying about whether she would turn up or not.

He had passed her again for forth time, she was still looking down. Every time he'd passed her she was looking down. When it came to his twelfth lap around he was feeling a stitch in his side, he still had eighteen more laps to go. It was worth it though, it gave him time to think. She was watching him now, smiled and gave him a little wave. His heart did a flip in his chest. 'So much for being angry at her.' He'd have to thank her later for this as this was the perfect time to think about other things besides football. He had the chance to think about his grades, his future, Kate and his life in general. All sorts of thoughts popped into his head.

He was sweating buckets now, it poured down his face, his hair was soaking wet and was matted down. He used the back of his hand to wipe away the sweat on his forehead. He only had a few more laps to do now. He checked to see if she was still there. She was. She was watching him run. She didn't seem interested in the action on the pitch. So she did come to watch him and only him. He held a high amount of gratitude towards her for that. He'd definitely have to thank her now.


	14. I would love to buy you some fries

**I would love to buy you some fries….**

She stood outside the locker room waiting for him. The other guys who came out looked at her funny.

"What?!" She snapped at one of them when she'd had enough.

"Whoa!" the guy said as he held his hands up looking a little scared. He walked off and Kate smiled to herself.

Leroy came out of the locker room, he looked exhausted she thought.

"Hey, Quarterback," she said, smile beaming.

"Hey," he said, "Well…you didn't get to see me play so I guess you wasted your study period on nothing." he looked down at the floor.

"Actually I enjoyed watching you running."

He looked up at her "What do you mean?" he asked, slightly puzzled by her statement.

"Well…..you asked me if I wanted to come watch YOU. Right?"

"W…yeah. But I meant to watch me play, not running laps." he stated matter-of-factly.

"I can watch you play another time you know?" more of a statement than question.

"Yeah, you can. So…how was I at running laps?" he grinned cheekily at her.

"You were just great!!" she laughed.

"You hungry?"

"Very."

"Good. There's this diner I go to sometimes and I would love to buy you some fries." he said, his cheeks slightly turning red.

"Just fries?" she looked at him, pretending to think about it.

"A-a-and a milkshake of course!"

"What flavour?" she asked.

He looked lost for a second, pulled himself together and answered "Um…Strawberry?"

"I would love to eat fries and drink strawberry milkshake with you."

He was grinning like a fool, he had asked her out, kind of, and she had said 'Yes'.

Kates brother, on the other hand, was not grinning. He was quite the opposite. He was furious. 'How the hell can she just agree to go out with this moron? She doesn't even know him!' he thought. Well he had ways of ruining this. He hoped his sister had found out what this mysterious thing about him was……

Kate caught her brother before he left, "Hey Ben, can you tell mom and dad that I'm going out with a friend so I'll be back later?"

"Where you goin'?" he asked.

"To a diner."

"What diner?"

"Just a diner." she eyed him for a second, "You know….where you get food from?"

"I know what a diner is Kate!" he barked.

"Geez, what's with you?"

"Nothing! Who are you going with?" he asked, but he knew.

"With Leroy." she smiled at her brother.

"Why?"

"What's with the 20Q's Ben? You're acting like dad!"

"Nothing's wrong Kate, I just don't like you going off somewhere with some guy you don't even know." 'Paranoid!' she thought.

"That's the point." Leroy beeped the horn, "I'm getting to know him." she walked off leaving her brother to watch her get in the car, "Bye!" she said as she waved.

"Bye!" Ben said with venom. He didn't like this one bit. He will put an end to it.


	15. Meeting Mom

Sorry it took so long for an update but i've been relly busy......

* * *

The ride to the diner was exactly like before but this time she was prepared for it. She laughed when he cursed the slow drivers and sped past them. They reached it in no time at all.

Once they got there they were greeted politely by a woman behind the counter, "Hello," she smiled.

"Hey, mom." Leroy smiled angelically at his mother.

"What can I get you and your….friend?"

"Just some fries and 2 strawberry milkshakes." he replied.

"Ok hun, go sit down and I'll bring it over." with that she passed the order to the chef and got the shakes ready. She looked through the mirror on the wall at her son and his friend. She could tell that he liked this girl and that she obviously liked him too. She smiled to herself as she thought back to the day when she first met her husband, how nervous he looked and how nervous she felt. Although, she couldn't see that in the young girls face but Leroy was looking nervous and struggling to maintain a conversation for longer that a minute.

"Order up!!" Sam called, "Hey who's the young lady with Leroy?" he asked

"I don't know…but one thing I do know is that he likes her." she answered the chef

She moved swiftly from behind the counter over to her son and his friend. She laid the fries down in the centre of the table and placed their drinks in front of them.

"Thanks Mom."

"Thank you!" Kate replied

"Your welcome!" there was a short silence so Beth took it as a chance to get to know this mysterious young girl, "I'm Leroys mother, Beth."

"Hi, I'm Kate." Kate smiled at Beth.

"I can't say I've ever seen you here before."

Kate knew where she was going with this "I've only be here for a couple of days. My dads work requires us moving around a lot…but hopefully not anymore."

"It's nice to meet you Kate. So….do you go to the same high school as Leroy?"

"Yep. Two of my older brothers and my older sister go to school here too. They came down here before I did, I stayed back to help my mom with the packing." she explained.

"Oh that's nice! Are you the youngest?"

"Mom?!" Leroy exclaimed.

"What?" she asked, trying to look clueless. Leroy just gave his mother a look of annoyance to shoo her away. "Fine!" she held up her hands, "If you need anything let me know." she turned to walk away then turned back to Caitlin, "It was lovely to meet you." she smiled sweetly and set about serving the other customers, all the while keeping an eye on her son.

"Your mom seems nice." Kate said as she took a few fries from the plate in front of her.

"She is….it's just….sometimes she can be….overprotective."

"Overprotective?" she asked, confused.

"Yeah, you know? The whole 'Are you the youngest?' thing."

"O-kay. And that's being overprotective because?" she asked before taking a sip of her shake.

"It-it's nothing. Anyway are you busy Friday night?"

"I don't think I am….Why?" she looked at him suspiciously.

"Well I was wondering if you'd like to come to the pre-game party at Gildson's house? He's one of the players. I'll understand if you don't want to come or can't make it."

"I'd love to….I don't think sneaking out will be any trouble for me, I've had enough practice."

"Great!! It usually starts at about 8:30ish. If you'd like I can pick you up and take you back home….and I promise I'll have you home before midnight." she laughed at that.

"Sounds great," she chuckled.

They sat there chit-chatting for a while making small talk and telling each other little stories, Kate told him about the other places she had lived and he'd tell her about the games that their school had won. They chatted about music and their interest and found that they had quite a bit in common but Caitlin couldn't help but wonder what it was he was keeping from her…..


	16. Oh Yeah she hated him!

After their lunch at the diner, Leroy gave Kate a ride home, almost without incident. They passed her dads sedan again,\! (more like tore passed and over took) He want impressed when he saw Kate in the passenger seat. She'd get an earful when he reached home…she knew that for sure!!

They came to an abrupt halt outside her house. They sat in silence for a moment, neither knowing what to say. Kate broke the silence. 'Well thanks for dinner…and the ride home"

Leroy smiled at her "You're welcome!"

"Your mom seems nice." She was idly making conversation with him, she didn't want to go just yet.

"She is…just too overprotective."

"Aren't they always!?" she joked, he smiled again.

Silence fell upon them again. Caitlin was looking out of the window towards her house. She knew that someone was watching them.

Leroy was staring out of the window He had a look of deep thought on his face. He wondered if she had noticed, but soon realised that she was looking towards her house. He sighed to himself and looked down at his hands before turning his gaze to Caitlin. 'She looks beautiful' he thought. He liked her – a lot….he wondered if the feeling was returned, he'd felt it in his gut when they were chatting in the diner but he needed to know for sure. "Kate…" he started.

"Yeah?" she said, snapping out of her trance and looking at him.

"Kate I was wondering if…"

"If what?" she looked at him, puzzled.

"Well…I like you. I think that you're an amazing person…and I know that we haven't known each other that long…but…" he paused again.

She watched him tentatively, 'Where's he going with this?' she thought.

'Oh God, she's looking at me like I'm an idiot or something!'

She waited for him to find the right words. 'He's cute when he's confused.' She mused.

"Well…I wondered if you'd like to -" he was cut off by a knock at the window. Kate jumped out of her skin, her eye wide with shock when she realised who it was – her father, with an angry look on his face – she was grounded for sure.

Frank studied the young man I the drivers deat and then looked at his daughter – she knew she was in trouble!

The young man looked at him and then to Kate, she smiled weakly at her friend and from what Frank could make out said 'Thanks' and 'See you later' before she exited the vehicle.

He wasn't about to let him drive off and escape his wrath…oh no!!!

Kate got out of the car and walked over to her father…"Hi dad!"

"Hi? Hi? Your friend her almost ran me off the road, Caitlin!! And all you can say to me is 'Hi dad'??" he fumed.

"Sorry dad it was just -" he cut her off.

"Just what? Huh? He was showing off? He was being clever?"

"No daddy that's not –" he cut her off again.

"What the hell are you doing with him in the first place?"

"He was giving me a ride…that's all!!" she defended.

"Giving you a ride?" her fathers temper was rising. "You could have been killed at the speed he was going!"

"Dad…he always drives like that." She said matter-of-factly.

"Oh so you've been in his car before!!" More of a statement than a question.

"Once or twice bu-"

He couldn't believe how irresponsible his daughter was, hanging around this boy…

Leroy was still in the car, unsure of what to do. Before he knew it his car door was opened and a pair of hands grabbed hold of him and dragged him out of the car. He was suddenly slammed against the car with brute force.

"Ok you damn well better listen to me and listen good..." Frank spoke in a low voice

"Daddy let him go!' Caitlin protested.

"if I see you or your car near my daughter again I'll personally see to it that it becomes a piece of scrap and I'll make your life hell…do you understand?" he warned.

Leroy nodded unsure of what to say.

"I said 'Do you understand?'" he seethed, tightening the grip on Leroy's shirt.

"Yes sir!" he managed to say. With that Frank let him go. Kate was about to make sure Leroy was ok but Frank had stopped her, standing in her way.

She looked at Leroy and he nodded to say he was fine. When Leroy drove off she ran into the house, tears streaming down her face, she ran to the safety of her bedroom, away from he father….she hated him for what he just did to her friend. She could hear him ranting downstairs to her mother…oh yeah…she hated him.

She eventually fell to sleep and didn't bother to go downstairs or to say goodnight to her family. An almost perfect day spoiled by her father….she hoped tomorrow would be better….


	17. I'm Not Interested In Your Sister!

When Kate awoke the next morning she got ready for school. She skipped breakfast and, much to the protest of her mother, decided to walk. When her mother asks later she'll just tell her that she wasn't hungry and fancied a walk.

Her father hadn't spoken a word to her yet. She didn't want to talk to him either right now.

She walked slowly to school and stopped when she saw the black car – she knew it was him. She rushed to the car with a huge smile plastered on her face but that soon faded when she saw her sister sat in the car. Her heart shattered in front of her. Her sister smiled as she looked at her. Kate was furious at Lorna and Leroy but mostly she was crushed.

Leroy looked at her and quickly exited the car. She saw him get out the car and she quickly took off. She ran. Ran away from him. From them. She was so angry tears were streaming down her face. She ran as fast as she could but he caught up with her and grabbed her wrist gently and pulled her to a stop.

"Let go of me!" she screamed at him.

"Kate, please let me explain!"

"Explain what? That you only wanted to know **me** so you could get with my sister?" she yelled.

"No-N-" he tried to reason with her.

"Or now that you can't see me, you've just moved on to my sister?!" she continued.

"No I neve-" she cut him off"

"Don't lie to me…you're all the same!"

"Damnit Katie! I'm not interested in your sister! Ok?" he finally got his words in.

She opened her mouth to say something but didn't know what to say. 'God she was a moron sometimes' she closed her mouth and listened to what he had to say.

"I was waiting for you and she got in the car! I don't know why! She said she wanted to ask me something. Then you came and…well here we are." He paused for a moment and continued when he was sure she didn't want to say anything yet. "I was going to ask you i-i-i-if" he stuttered "if you'd go out with me tonight? I was going to ask you yesterday but your dad kinda ruined the moment."

She was totally and utterly speechless, she wished that she hadn't yelled at him now. He liked her and only her, apparently. She couldn't believe it.

"Well?" he asked hopefully.

"I-I'd loved to." She managed.

"Great!! Now what do you say we get to school?" he laughed.

They made their way back to his car. Lorna was stood waiting for them. "You're not supposed to be near him Kate!" she stated.

"What I do and don't do, Lorna, is no-body else's business but my own!!" Kate replied smugly.

Lorna was now fuming mad. "See you at school Lorna!" Kate said as they got onto the car and left for school. Her sister was left on the curb and muttered, "Paybacks b—ch Kate." She smiled wickedly to herself.

When they got to school, Kate filled her friends in on her current situation.

"That's it," Abby declared, "We'll have to formulate a plan so that you can go out on your date with the quarterback!" And soon enough they got to work, all they needed to know now was 'where were they going on their date?'

TBC…


	18. Foolproof?

The day seemed to come and go for Leroy….he still couldn't figure out where he was going to take Caitlin on their first official date – at least he hoped it was.

He had a few ideas of where he could take her. One being the movies – a traditional first date place. Two was a picnic – but where? And three was to take her to dinner.

He strolled down the corridor to his locker, sayin' 'Hi!' to people as he passed. He smiled when he saw Kate stood waiting for him.

"Hey you!" she greeted.

"Hey back atcha!" he replied.

"So….where are you going to take me?" she asked as he opened his locker.

"Well…I'm not sure yet." He paused for a brief second, "How about dinner and movie?"

She mulled it over for a moment, then replied with a "Sure, why not?" and smiled sweetly at him.

"Great where should we meet?"

"I'm not sure but I have to let Abby know. She's covering for me."

"Well, since I'm not allowed near you….end of your street?"

"Meet you there!" she started to walk away then stopped, "What time?"

"7:30? Gives you time to change and stuff."

"Sure see at 7:30 then." She gave him a kiss on his cheek and went in search of Abby and gang.

Leroy was left standing at his locker, his hand on his cheek where she had just kissed him. He grinned widely and set off home.

Abby and Kate had formulated a plan. Abby will call for Kate at 7:15pm and Kate will tell her parents that she's hanging out with the gang. They'll then go to the end of the street, where they will meet Leroy. Kate and Leroy will then take Abby to Tim's house then go on their date and enjoy their evening. Fool proof!! – or was it??

So far the plan hadn't failed. Abby arrived at exactly 7:15pm. Kate explained to her mother, where she was going and that she didn't know what time she'd be back. She still didn't want to talk to her dad.

They walked to the end of the street where Leroy was waiting. When he saw them he got out of the car to greet them. He was wearing a black suit and a red shirt. He stared at Kate as she and Abby reached the vehicle.

"Something wrong, Quarterback?" she asked him, his mouth hung open.

"I-err-you-err. Wow!!" was all he could say, she was wearing a white summer dress and had her hair hung down and slightly curled. She looked like a angel to him.

They both laughed at him. "Let's go." Abby chirped.

He opened the door for them both and drove off to take Abby to Tim's.

Meanwhile back at the Todd residence, Lorna had filled her father in on what had happened that morning. Her father was furious that Caitlin had disobeyed him.

"I think that she lied to mom about going out with her friends." Her father nodded in agreement. "I saw her and her friend go up the street and get into a car."

Frank jumped up and grabbed his car keys, "Which way did they go?" he asked as they walked to the car.

"That way." She pointed left.

"Right thanks, tell your mother I'll be back later." He said as he got in his car and then sped off to find out where Kate was.

Lorna smiled to herself.

Leroy and Kate dropped Abby off and went to the cinema. They decided to grab something to eat after the film.

The cinema was replaying some old films, one of which was Kate's favourite – Halloween. After much debate, Leroy decided it was 'ladies choice'. Leroy wanted to see Die Hard 1, but Kate didn't like Bruce Willis that much, she liked action films, they were thrilling and exciting but Halloween has these qualities too, plus it was scary and she liked scary.

Leroy never saw Caitlin as a horror film fan, he was sure she was going to pick some 'lovey dovey' chick flick instead. Non-the-less he couldn't complain, the girl had class.

Little to their unsuspecting knowledge, Leroy and Caitlin had been followed by her father. He watched as they waited in line to get their tickets he would be waiting outside for them after their film finished. She was grounded for life.


	19. First Date: Frank remembers when

**First Date: Frank remembers when….**

Frank sat in his car, waiting for his daughter and her 'friend' to exit the theatre. He watched the exit carefully as the people flooded out, some were laughing and smiling, some still looked scared. Finally Caitlin and the young man emerged, she was laughing at something he'd said and he was looking at her, smiling admiringly. He had a look of fondness in his eyes. They walked slowly down the street, chatting away. Frank took this opportunity to follow them, he got out the car and went in pursuit of them, hanging back just enough to not be seen.

They stopped at McDonalds. He went inside and watched as they paid for their meals and sat down by the window. He decided that he would grab something too since he hadn't eaten yet. He ordered his food and sat at the other side of the restaurant, keeping an eye on them while he ate.

He glanced at the clock on the wall, 10:47pm, 'she'd better hope she's home before 12 o'clock' he said to himself. As he watched them chatting and listened to Caitlin giggle every now and again, he couldn't help but be reminded of his first date with her mother.

They were about Kate's age. Her mother looked beautiful in her summer dress and he looked handsome suit (that's what Kathy had said). He was so nervous and scared that something might go wrong. He remembered every last detail of their date: From her dads threats about making sure he brought her home at a decent hour to the sandwiches, cakes, strawberries, along with the other refreshments packed in the picnic. He remembered the spot in the park where they'd stopped to eat - it had the most beautiful view of the town below and the clear starry night sky. The scent of freshly cut grass and aroma of her sweet smelling perfume filled the air. He closed his eyes as he reminisced.

He remembered when he drove her home - it had just turned 12:30am. After they had their picnic they'd spent the rest of the evening laid down, starring up at the night sky. An hour went by and Frank realised that Kathy had fallen asleep in his arms. He smiled to himself as he watched her sleeping, she was beautiful and angelic. He glanced at the stars as a shooting star flew by. He closed his eyes and made a wish. He wished that the night would never end and wished that he could spend every minute of his life with his new love.

Another hour had passed and he decided, even though he didn't want to, it was time to wake her up.

He stopped the car outside her house. Her parents were still up. They sat in silence, neither knew what to say. Kathy broke the silence "Thank you, Francis." she said as she smiled at him. He smiled back, staring into her beautiful blue eyes - he could stare into them forever and eternity. She leaned forward and gently pressed her lips against his in a delicate kiss. He closed his eyes, it felt like an eternity had passed. She slowly pulled back to see him smiling broadly at her. She giggled at him "Thanks again for a wonderful night."

"My pleasure, Katherine." He kissed her cheek and they said their goodnights.

He had driven home, smiling all the way, his thoughts of their first kiss. He slept peacefully, his thoughts of Katherine. He had vowed to himself that he would work hard on this new found relationship, protect her and make her happy. Hopefully he would marry her and have children one day. They would grow old together and live as happy as they could be.

Frank opened his eyes to see Caitlin and Leroy leaving, he followed them out and back towards the car. The night air was cooler now, he'd zip his jacket up and continued to follow. Leroy took off his jacket and wrapped it around Kate. They were holding hands now as they walked, smiling and chatting all the way to the car. Leroy opened the door for Kate then walked to the drivers side, glanced around and got in. Frank waited for them to pull away before following. For once the young man seemed to be driving at a reasonable speed. Frank guessed that he was probably showing off before, driving like a maniac to impress his daughter. He was like that once, his father always warned him about that and he never paid attention to it until he crashed his car. He saw it as stupid and immature behaviour and he always made sure his children drove in respectful manner. At least the boy was being sensible now.

He turned he corner and stopped at the end of their street. Leroy got out first and walked around to the passenger side to help Kate out. He held her hand as she got out, he locked the door and escorted her to the front door.

Frank parked his car at the other side of the road, he shut off the engine and continued to watch.

**Kate and Leroy's POV**

"Thanks Leroy, I had a lovely time!"

"You call watching people being murdered a lovely time?!" he mocked, "Boy, I better stay on your good side." he laughed

She hit his arm lightly at the comment.

"Well….Goodnight Katie."

"Goodnight, Leroy."

They stood there for a moment, staring into one another's eyes. Leroy leaned down and lightly kissed her cheek. She looked a little shocked when he pulled back. "I-er sorry. I-I-wa-" he was cut off by her lips meeting his.

She pulled away to see him grinning like an idiot. "Wow!!" he exclaimed.

She smiled, a little embarrassed, and said "Once again, I had a great time. See you tomorrow."

"Er-yeah sure. I'll pick you if you like?"

"Sure. Top of the street?"

"Yep. Goodnight, Katie." he said before giving her another kiss on her cheek.

She blushed and then went inside, waving as she closed the door, her head in a daze.

Leroy waved goodbye and stood there for a brief second before turning to leave. As he did so, Frank took this as his chance to grab him.

"Hey what th-" Leroy was cut off.

"What part of 'leave her alone' do you not understand?"

"Sir I was only-"

"Only what? I told you that I didn't want to see you here again!!" he continued "….But since my daughter obviously likes you, I have no choice but to honour that because I know that no matter what I do or say, she's just going to ignore it and sneak about and lie."

"I-I don't follow!" Leroy was confused.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is that I approve of you seeing my daughter….so long as you don't continue to drive like an idiotic madman?"

"No sir, I mean yes sir, you have my word."

"'Cos if anything should happen to my little girl….!"

"I understand, sir! I don't want to hurt Katie." he said honestly.

"Good. I'm glad you understand. Now get home young man it's a school night after all." Frank said as he patted Leroy's shoulder.

"Yes, Sir!" he said as he went back towards his car.

"One question, before you go."

"Hmm?" Leroy turned back.

"How was your first date?" Frank quizzed.

Leroy thought for a moment, "It was great, sir. Katie is a wonderful girl….Mr Todd I was wondering if it would be alright if I took Caitlin out again?"

"You're asking for my permission?"

"Yes, sir."

Frank mulled it over, "Hmm….you have my permission." he extended his hand for Leroy to shake on their deal. They then both walked their respective ways.

When Frank got in he was bombarded with questions from his wife: "Where have you been? Have you seen what time it is? Have you eaten yet?"

"Just out for a while that's all. I'm aware of the time and yes I've eaten." he said as he walked up to his wife and kissed her. "Where's Caitlin?" he asked as he hung up his jacket.

"She came in about 10 minutes ago. She's gone up to bed."

"You comin' up sweetie?"

"Yeah, I was waiting for you to come back." they made their way upstairs, Kathy went to their bedroom whilst Frank went to see Caitlin.

He knocked on her door. "Caitlin, honey?" he called to her.

She opened the door with a yawn, "Yes dad?"

"Did you have a nice night?"

"Yeah, it was ok I guess?"

"Just ok?"

"Mmhmm." she nodded, confused and sleepy.

"Well from what I've heard it was great!!"

"What?!" she was shocked. 'What did he mean by that?' she wondered.

"I saw your friend leaving after he brought you home." he stated.

"Oh….dad I know what you're gonna say-" he cut her off.

"Katie-girl, I love you no matter what ok? And….if you want to keep seeing this boy, you can….but if anything happens….!"

"I know daddy. I love you." she said as she embraced him.

"I love you little girl. Now go to bed, it's a school night." he kissed her forehead and made his way to bed.

"Everything alright, Francis?" Kathy asked when he climbed into bed.

"Yes, hun. Everything's fine." they kissed goodnight and went to sleep.


	20. Way to go Caitlin!

**Chapter 20 - "Way to go Caitlin!"**

Kate woke up early the next morning. The sun was shining, the birds were singing and she was in a great mood. Not only because she had a great first date with Leroy, but the fact that her dad approved of her dating Leroy. He might not have said it in so many words but his unspoken blessing meant everything. She couldn't help but wonder what it was that changed his mind about Leroy. She shrugged it of and decided to hop in the shower, humming her 'happy tune' as her mother would say.

"Morning sweetheart." her mother greeted.

"Good morning mom!" she chimed.

"Well someone's in a good mood this morning." more statement than question.

"Yes I am." she beamed as she sat at the table. Her brothers and her sister watched her. Lorna was fuming mad. 'It wasn't supposed to end this way. She was supposed to be miserable.'

Kathy served out their breakfast and sat next to Kate, "This wouldn't have to do with something your father said last night, would it?

"Maybe…Maybe not."

"…or a boy?" Kate's smile grew wider.

"Maybe….Maybe not." Kathy chuckled at her daughters reply.

She kept a keen eye on her as she ate breakfast. Humming her 'happy tune'. She remembered when they first started calling their daughters humming her 'happy tune'. It was Christmas Eve and she was only 4 years old and had took it upon herself to help herself to the cookies they had left out for Santa. Before she went to bed she kept asking her mommy if she could have a cookie. Kathy told her: "No sweetie these are for Santa to eat. You can have a cookie tomorrow." They hadn't expected that Caitlin would wake up in the middle of the night and help herself. She crammed them into her mouth one by one and was rubbing her tummy and singing happily to herself. After she had finished the cookies she took the glass of milk and had a sip before setting it on the floor for the dog to drink. She had climbed on the couch, curled up into a ball and sucked her thumb as she fell to sleep. Her father crept in and picked her up , "Santa's little helper must be tired after all those cookies?" Kathy chuckled at her husbands statement. All the way though growing up they had noticed that she hummed that same tune every time she was happy. Ever since then they had called it her 'happy tune'.

Kathy smiled to herself.

"What's so funny honey?" Frank asked.

"Nothing. Hey you kids better get a move on." she rushed her kids.

Just then the phone rang. Frank answered it. "Todd residence...oh...you got home in one piece...sure i'll let her know...ok bye."

"Who was that?"Kathy asked her husband.

"That was one of Kate's friends. They said they couldn't meet you this morning as planned...something about practicing for something." He winked at his youngest daughter.

"Oh. I guess i'm walking to school."

"Your boyfriend not taking you today?" Lorna said smirking.

"No he isn't. And i don't mind i fancy a nice slow walk to school." she smirked back.

"Speaking of which, you're going to be late." thir mother nagged. They finished their breakfasts and made their separate ways to school. Frank sat at the table and lightly sipped at his coffee as he read the morning news paper in peace.

When Kate arrived at school she was greeted by the 3 grinning faces: Abby, Paula and Ziva.

"So…?" Abby started the questioning.

"Give us all the details!" Paula exclaimed.

"All the details!" Ziva added.

She smiled wickedly at them.

"Come on Kate, spill!" Abby whined.

"Ok, ok calm down I'll tell you." "As you know we went to the movies…"

"Yes!" they sang in chorus, eager to find out about their friend's date.

"…he took me for a bite to eat…." she paused.

And…?" Paula asked.

"…he took me home." She finished. She loved torturing them.

"What? That's it?"

"I was fun!" Kate smiled at her friend.

"Nothing else had happened?" Ziva asked.

"Well…."

"Come on Kate don't keep us in suspenders!" Ziva moaned.

They all started laughing at her.

"What/ Did I say something wrong?" They couldn't talk for laughing too much. Ziva stood staring at them, confused.

Finally their giggle fit ceased and Kate found her voice again, "It's suspense, Ziva. Not suspenders." she corrected her friend as she wiped a tear from her eye.

"Oh, thank you." she nodded.

The other 2 girls composed themselves and got back to the issue at hand.

"Kate? What else happened? Because I for one don't believe that you saw a movei, had a bite to eat and he took you home and that was it. And I'm sure these 2 agree?" Paula and Ziva nodded.

"So spill." Abby demanded.

"Ok, ok….we kissed…twice."

"Where?"

"On the lips."

"No I mean 'where'?"

"Outside my house."

"You made out?" Paula asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"On a first date?"

"Yup."

"Who made the first move?" Ziva asked.

"He kissed me on the cheek...then i kissed him on the lips."

"Way to go Caitlin!" They cheered.


	21. I Love You Quarterback

_**Authors notes: I have never written a sports scene especially not an American Football game so I apologise profusely for any mistakes…which I have probably made. Otherwise enjoy ;o)**_

**THE BIG GAME**

Leroy woke up early on Saturday morning, he had to get ready for the big game tonight. He showered and dressed and went downstairs to join his family for breakfast. His mother was cooking a fry-up, unfortunately he wasn't allowed one his father had said because he wanted Leroy to be in shape for the big game. His mother handed him a bowl of cereal and a glass of orange juice.

"Good morning sweetheart!" his mother greeted him.

"Mornin' mom." he said as he yawned.

"So…sweetheart what are you doing after the game?"

"I'm going to an after party with Kate."

"Oh…do you really think that's a good idea?"

"Mom-" he started.

"Jethro, sweetheart I know you like her but-"

"But what?" he asked his mother."

"Jethro!!!" his dad said as he smacked the back of his head.

"What was that for?" he wined as he rubbed his head.

"For talking to your mother like that!!" His brother and sister snickered at him. He scowled at them as he proceeded to eat his cereal, today was going to be a long day.

**The Big Game Starts**

The teams made their way to the pitch. Leroy scanned through the crowds for Kate. He found her sat on the row a few spaces from the front. She smiled sweetly at him and blew him a kiss. He mimicked her gesture and her smile grew wider. Her mother looked at her as she turned bright crimson. She shook her head 'young love' she thought.

The referee tosses the coin…Leroy chose heads….the coin lands back down in the referees palm. He slaps the coin on the back of his left hand and removes his right hand to reveal the coin…heads. Leroy chose first possession. The match was underway.

Leroy is the Quarterback which means he is the most important player for the team. He's responsible for leading the other players on the field, calling out plays on the advice of the coach, undoubtedly the most important player. Jed, the centre, passes the ball to Leroy who hands off the ball to his running back, Jeff, who then runs down past the 10 yard line and passes the ball. Before being brought down. They start again from the 20 yard line. Offensive linemen, Charlie and Darren, protect them from the other teams defence players. The defensive linemen try to tackle their offences, Charlie and Darren don't back down as they block the path to Leroy. Leroy throws the ball through the air, taking a quick glance at Caitlin before he does. He wants Kate to know how good of a player he really is. The defensive linemen push through the defence and bring down Leroy as he passes the ball to Gary, the left-hand-side receiver. Gary is brought down at the 20 yard line by the defences cornerback.

The second and third quarters went pretty much like the first, a lot of tackling, a few injuries here and there and even a couple of illegal blockages. But none-the-less it was turning out to be a very exciting and nail biting game.

It was down to the fourth quarter the home team were 8 points down and they needed to get another touch-down before time ran out. They had planned their strategy. Force the defence back with all they had. Leroy had the ball again a threw it, Cody caught it a ran to the end-zone and scored a touch down. They were still 2 points down from drawing with their opponents. Play resumed again Jed, the centre, passed the ball to Leroy he had 2 choices; pass the ball to Gary or Craig or try for a 3 point field kick. He was close enough to score a 3 pointer…his heart was pounding in his ears. Caitlin watched him intently, she was a fan of football, had been all her life, and she knew exactly what his options would be and she knew he had to take the chance. Everything seemed to be going in slow motion held the ball as he ran, he drop kicked the ball…and watched as the ball made its way towards the goal posts…everyone stared in awe…the ball flew towards the goalposts…the clock was running down…and just on the last possible second it crossed the cross bar.

The home team won by 1 match point. The home crowd cheered and wailed for the team, they hugged and clapped, whistled some kissed one another…fans ran onto the pitch to congratulate the team…Leroy pushed his way through the crowd to get to Kate. He was cheered and people shook his hand. Kate was also pushing through the crowd to get to him. After what seemed like forever they finally reach one another…he dropped his helmet on the ground and embraced Caitlin in a hug which then turned into a loving kiss. It made her head swim it was wonderful…a kiss she wouldn't be forgetting anytime soon. She pulled back slightly and whispered in his ear, "I love you Quarterback!" and although her 'Quarterback' was covered in mud she didn't really seem to care and kissed him again.

Leroy's mother had been watching them…she had to stop this now…


	22. We'll figure something out

**Author's notes: _Some TIVA to come in later chapters_**

Things were going great for Caitlin and Leroy. They had been dating for a few weeks now much to the dismay of his mother and her siblings. Her life couldn't be better. She had great friends, she loved her school and most of all she loved her quarterback boyfriend. When they went to the after party Leroy had asked her if she would be his girlfriend, she was more than happy to say 'Yes'. Life couldn't be better.

**Meanwhile**

Paula had also been having a wonderful with Tony. Of course sometimes he was a bit of a moron…he did tend to stare at the cheerleaders a little more than she liked but he was Tony and that's what you got. She knew he wouldn't see other girls behind her back he'd promised her and he had meant it. She loved it here in DC, her parents had decided to move here from New York 3 years ago, from one big city to another. She loved it here and was heartbroken when her parents had told her they were splitting up. She had been crying all night and it was evident on her face when she woke up the next morning and looked in the mirror. She knew her parents had been going through a rough patch lately but didn't think it was this bad. She'd hear them, some nights, arguing and yelling. Her younger brother would wake up and climb into her bed. She got dressed and tied her hair into a messy ponytail and made her way downstairs. Her mother was in the lounge packing some books into a box.

"Good morning, Paulie." she greeted her.

"What's so good about it?" she replied back.

"Paula…I know this is difficult for you…it is for me too but your father and I think this will be for the best."

Paula stood there looking at her mother then spoke, "Difficult? You're damn right it's difficult…I have to leave my school, my friends, I have to leave everything behind. When we left New York you promised me. You promised that everything would be fine…a clean fresh start for all of us!! Why can't you and dad work this out?" she asked.

"It's not that simple, you know it isn't. Your father and I...we've tried to work it but…this is for the best."

Paula could feel the tears in her eyes, she turned away and walked out the room. "Paula!!" her mother shouted but it was too late, the front door slammed shut. Sarah looked out of the window to see her daughter storming off down the street. She was angry and had every right to be. She had promised her children that everything would be great here…a promise she couldn't keep. She heard noise behind her and spun around to see who it was, "Good morning sunshine.." she said to her son in a shaky voice.

"Where's Paula gone mommy?" Simon asked as he rubbed his eyes.

"She's gone to school."

"Already?" he asked. She nodded to him. "Mommy I don't want to stay at grandma's." he cried and ran to her. She embraced him in a hug. He cried his heart out, "I want to stay with daddy." he said between sobs.

"I know baby, I know." she said as she rubbed his back. "We'll figure something out." 'I hope' she thought.

Paula needed to talk to someone, anyone. But who would be the best person to talk to? Abby? She always listen to peoples problems…but sometimes she had a thing about blurting stuff out. Ziva, maybe? No, she liked Ziva but she didn't like to talk about her feelings with her, she seemed to be made of stone sometimes. So she wouldn't be the right person to ask. She couldn't ask the guys 'cause that would be weird, they don't really like to talk about their feelings that much. Caitlin would probably be the best person to talk to…always listening…always willing to help a friend. They had grown quite close the past few weeks, they we're best friends and she felt she could talk to Kate about anything. She continued to walk the way to Kate's, hopefully Leroy wasn't there yet.

She made it to Kate's house just in time. Kate was just walking down the path towards the gate, "Kate?" she shouted to her friend. Kate looked around to see who it was, "Paula, I thought you took the bus to school?" she asked her.

"I do...but not today. Is Leroy picking you up?"

"No, he's got to go in early for something. My dad's taking me." she eyed her friend. She could tell something was wrong when she looked at her face. Dry tear tracks were evident on her face. " I'll tell my dad I'm walking."

"Thanks Kate."

Kate informed he father that she was gonna walk to school instead. She waved goodbye and they made their way down the street.

"So…what's up?" Kate asked.

Paula was silent for a few moments then spoke, "My parents are getting divorced and…" she paused, "…me, my mother and Simon are going to live with my grandma…"

"Oh will you be moving far?" She asked hopefully.

Her friend was silent, "I guess not.2 she said sadly.

"We're moving to South Dakota. That's where we used to live before we moved here." she suddenly burst into tears. "Kate I don't want to go! I love it here, I have great friends, I actually enjoy going to school…and then there's Tony…what am I gonna do? How am I gonna tell him?" she was stressing now, she sat on the kerb and Kate joined her. "Will you help me? Please?" she pleaded with her friend.

Kate nodded "Sure, we'll think of something." she put her arm around her pulled her into a hug. "Tell you what…let's get to school first and figure it out as we go along."

Paula nodded, they stood up and made their way to school. It was gonna be a long day.


	23. When we said 'Goodbye'

**When we said 'Goodbye'**

Tony was devastated when Paula told him she was moving. He spent Saturday morning shooting hoops…or as he would now put it missing hoops. He couldn't concentrate on anything except Paula. There was nothing else on his mind except for their last conversation. It hit him harder than he had first thought. He paused for a long moment…

_Paula was nervous, she had asked Caitlin to be with her when she told Tony. She waited until after school to tell him. She'd told him to meet her on the benches just outside, he'd asked her if she was ok. In fact, everyone had been asking her all day. She had told Ziva and Abby and asked them not to say anything until she'd spoken to Tony._

_She sat with Kate as they waited for Tony. Leroy spotted them and walked over, "Good afternoon, ladies." he greeted them. Paula smiled weakly at him. "Somethin' wrong?" he asked._

"_Ah…" Kate stood up and walked past him and gestured with her head for him to follow. He followed her until they were just a few metres away then she spoke, "Paula's moving away."_

"_Oh." he nodded._

"_And she hasn't told Tony yet." he understood what she meant._

"_I'll at the car." he said and kissed her cheek._

"_Thanks." She turned her attention back to her friend. She felt sorry for her and knew exactly how she felt…well except for the whole 'parents are getting divorced' part. But leaving friends and loved ones was hard and she knew a lot about that and that's probably why Paula chose to confide in her. She shook her head and made her way back to her friend. Still no sign of Tony._

"_He must've forgotten. I'll call him later." Paula said sadly. And as if on-cue Tony appeared from the sea of people. He smiled at Kate and Paula but it had soon faded when he'd seen the look on Paula's face. He had an inkling about the conversation they were about to have._

_He couldn't have been more wrong, he thought he was getting dumped, he never expected this. "Why can't you stay with your dad? Surely you get to decide?" he asked._

"_I've tried Tony, believe me I have but my mother just wants what's best."_

"'_Wants what's best'? For who? Herself?" he fumed._

"_Tony." she sighed, "I don't want to go anymore than you do but I have to…my mom wants to keep me and my brother together…and with my dad being the way he is…it is the for the best." _

_They sat holding hands in companionable silence. Tony broke the silence, "Will I ever see you again?" he asked looking into her eyes._

"_I'll come visit once we get settled…and I'll call when I can, plus there's always MSN and video chats."_

"_Like we do now." he smiled. He wanted to cry but felt the need to strong at least for her._

_Caitlin had been sat with them for a minutes before she excused herself say she'd just go and check on Leroy. She'd obviously lied but she could tell Paula was a little more comfortable now and didn't need her there so much as the conversation progressed. Leroy was leaned against his car, he was spinning his keychain around his index finger. 'Cute' she thought as she neared him. He caught sight of her and shoved the keys back in his pocket, "Everything ok?" he asked._

"_Yeah, yeah I think so. I thought I'd let them have some space. The last thing they need is me listening in."_

"_You're a good friend Kate."_

_She walked up to him and gave him a hug. She smiled up at him, "I'm gonna miss her."_

"_Yeah, I know." he said as he leaned down and kissed her head. Their hug was interrupted by Abby and the gang._

"_Hey, has she told him yet?" she asked sadly. Kate nodded._

"_How'd he take it?" Tim asked._

"_Ok I guess." As she said that Paula and Tony joined them._

"_You guys ok?" Abby asked._

_Tony and Paula looked at each other and then back at their friends, "Yeah, yeah we're good."_

_Paula's mum pulled up to the kerb. "Paula you ready?" she asked, poking her head out the window._

"_Yeah, I'm just gonna say goodbye to my friends." she informed her. The gang took it in turns to hug her and wish her good luck._

"_I'm gonna miss you Paula." Abby cried as she hugged her, "You're a great friend."_

_Tim was next, "Good luck, I hope you don't forget about us."_

"_Never." she replied._

"_I'm gonna miss my lab partner." Jimmy joked._

"_I'll miss blowing things up with you Jimmy." she laughed._

"_It has been and experience knowing you Paula. My condolences." The gang laughed at Ziva's mistake. "What did I say something wrong again?"_

"_Likewise, Ziva, likewise."_

_She hugged Leroy next, "Look after Kate." She whispered, more order than request._

_She looked at Kate for a moment, "I'm gonna miss you a lot Kate…you're always there when I need you…or should I say needed?" she embraced Kate in a tight hug._

"_Nonsense girl, I'm only a call away if you need me." she pulled back and smiled at her friend._

"_What?" Paula asked, confused by her friends grin._

"_I have a present for you."_

"_You do?"_

"_Yup." she reached in her bag and pulled out a scrap book. "I started this book when I first moved here a collection of memories as it were…and since you're leaving it only seems right that you have it to remember us." she handed her the book._

"_Kate I can't take this." she started to protest._

"_Take it, it's yours."_

"_Thanks, Kate." she hugged her again._

_Tony was the last one to bid her farewell, he didn't want to let her go, "I'll miss you Paulie and I'll always love you." he reached into his bag and pulled out his basketball jersey. Paula's nose wrinkled when she caught a whiff of the smell. "Excuse the smell it hasn't been washed yet…well a couple o' days." she looked at him, he gave in, "Ok a week or so." she shook her head and put it into her bag._

"_I love Tony."_

"_I love you too, Paula." They kissed each other for the last time, she said her goodbyes again as she got in the car, "I'll never forget you guys." They waved goodbye until the car was no longer insight._

"_Let's go and grab a bite to eat at the diner and put on some 80's music for Paula." Abby suggested. They all agreed and set off._

_Paula was sat in the backseat with her brother. "What's that?" he asked, referring to the scrap book._

"_It's a gift. Do you wanna have a look at with me?" he nodded and she opened the book. She could suppress her tears when she skimmed through the book. It was full of sketches of the gang. There was Tony playing basketball, Tim typing on his laptop, Jimmy blowing something up in the lab and covered in goo. She continued to flick through. She found a picture of her drooling over Tony, Abby drinking Caf-Pow, a comic strip of Ziva getting her idonyms wrong, Leroy throwing a football and even a self portrait of Kate staring out the window. She had to admit Kate was a wonderful artist. The last page of the book had a collage of pictures of the gang. There was a scribbling on the bottom of the page. "We'll always be here for you! ;)"_

"_That was nice." Simon stated as she continued to stare at the page, "What's that smell?"_

Tony was deep in thought and hadn't realised that someone was watching him. "Are you going to stand there all day, Tony?" said the unmistakable Israeli voice.

He turned and smiled at Ziva, "I was going to but decided against it. What brings you here?" he asked as he turned back to face the net he bounced the ball a few times before throwing it.

"I wondered if you would like to be my bowling partner?"

The ball went into the net, "Yes!!" he cheered and turned back to face her again.

"Excellent, I'll let the guys know coming."

"What?" he asked. He should learn to listen more.


	24. The Perfect Valentine's Gift

**Chapter 24 - The Perfect Valentines Gift**

It was Saturday 13th February. One day until Valentine's Day and Leroy still hadn't bought anything for Caitlin. He knew what she liked and didn't like but that didn't help right now. He decided to call Abby to see if she had any ideas.

The phone rang a few times and then she picked, "City Morgue." she chimed.

"Hello?" he asked back unsure of whether he had called the right number.

"Leroy? You do know Caitlin isn't here?"

"Yeah, I know….this might seem a little weird but I need your help."

They agreed to meet at the mall.

"So?? What do you wanna get her?"

"That's the problem Abs…I don't know."

"Flowers?" she suggested.

"Nah…too simple. Plus she's not so big on flowers."

"Chocolates?"

"Nope…that's what people who don't know what to buy, buy."

"Do you know what you want to buy?"

"No." he replied.

"Well…let's go look." she grabbed his arm and dragged him inside.

They searched everywhere until he decided it was hopeless. "I think I'll just buy flowers and chocolates or a teddy bear."

"Come on, surely you can think of something?"

He sat down and sighed, "There's nothing I can find that she'd like or doesn't already have." he put his head in his hands and sighed again, "Sorry for wasting your time Abs."

"Nonsense…I have fun plus I got something for Tim."

Leroy lifted up his head, "Wanna grab something to eat?"

"Sure." they got up and made there way to McDonalds. " Hey why don't you take her for a meal?"

"I'm taking her to the dance tomorrow but she doesn't know. I hope. I told her not to make any plans."

"Aw that's sweet!" she said.

They walked passed a jewellery store and he suddenly stopped. Abby turned around to see where he was, "Leroy?"

"Hey Abs," he signalled with his hand for her to come over to him. "Do you think she'd like that?" he asked as he turned to look at her.

"Which one?" she asked as she tried to see what he was looking at.

"That one there." He pointed to the back, "Three from the end."

"Oh my god!! You so have to buy that for her. She'll love it!!" Abby exclaimed.

"She will?" she gave him a blank expression. "She will." They went inside and bought the chosen jewellery. 'She'll love it' Leroy said to himself. They grabbed lunch and was about to head back when Abby had an idea, "Why don't you get some flowers, chocolates and a teddy bear?"

He looked at her, raising an eyebrow he asked, "Why?"

"Well…if you want to surprise her with this gift," she lifted the bag in his hand, "you need to pick the right moment."

"Well why can't I just give her it when I pick her up?"

"Durr!!" she said as she smacked the back of his head, "You need to pick a romantic moment. Greet her with the average gifts of flowers and chocs and a bear and **then** when the moment comes…BAM!!" he jumped slightly, "…pull out her surprise. Perfect." she beamed.

"Yeah!! I think I will. Thanks." he rushed off to the store to buy the remaining gifts. He drove Abby home and thanked her for her trouble and headed home to wrap her presents. He hoped that tomorrow would go well.


	25. Meeting Big Brother

**Chapter 25 - Meeting Big Brother**

Caitlin woke with a smile. She was happy. She had every right to be. It would be her first Valentine's Day with a boy she actually loved. She got showered and dressed and rushed downstairs.

"Morning dad." she greeted her father with a kiss.

"Good morning sweetheart. And how are you this morning?"

"I'm great. Leroy's popping 'round later."

"With your valentine's gift?"

"Yup." she smiled as she poured herself a glass of orange juice.

"Chocolates and flowers no doubt. Maybe even a teddy bear." he teased.

"Nope," she shook her head, "he knows how I feel about such gifts." she smiled at her father who laughed at her reply. "Well I didn't hear your mother complaining this morning."

"Eew dad that's gross." Ben said as he walked in the kitchen.

"I was talking about her presents."

"Sure dad a likely story!" he mocked, "Where is mom anyway?"

"She went to the airport to pick up your brother and his girlfriend."

"Ray's coming?" Kate asked.

"Mhmm." her father replied.

"Oh joy." Ben remarked.

"So, what do you guys have planned for today?" he asked.

"Well…I'm off to Chrissie's to give her, her gifts."

"Le' me guess. Flowers and chocolates?" Kate teased.

"Yeah well you won't be laughing when you get your gifts. Plus Chrissie doesn't care what I buy, it's the thought that counts." he said smart-arsedly.

"Keep telling yourself that." she shot back.

He looked at her and she stuck her tongue out he did the same back, "See you guys later." he grabbed his bag and left.

"So sweetie…what have gotten Leroy?"

"it's a surprise."

"You can tell me."

"Promise you won't laugh?"

"Sure." he agreed. He placed his paper down on the table and looked at his daughter.

"I've got him some aftershave."

"Ha!! Your mother got me some too." he chuckled.

"You said you wouldn't laugh."

"Your mother's idea?" he asked.

She nodded and sank in her chair, "I didn't know what else to buy."

"Grab your coat Katie." she looked at him, "We're going to the mall." she smiled broadly. They grabbed their coats and headed out.

They reached the mall and had a wondered around. "This is hopeless dad we'll never find anything." she let out a long sigh.

"How about some clothes?"

"Clothes? That's even worse than aftershave."

"Your probably right."

"And you know it. Nothing beats I love you like I think you need more clothes or you smell bad."

"It's not the end of the world Katie. There's still time." their conversation was interrupted by his cell, "Hello? Yes hun…with Kate…the mall…ok we'll be right back…love you too bye." he shoved the phone in his pocket and turned back to Kate.

"What would you have liked more than aftershave?" she asked her father.

"Hmm…I've got just the thing." he got up and pulled her to her feet and dragged her to a store. "Trust me he'll love it!"

**Back Home**

They returned home to find Cathy, Lorna and Ray in the kitchen preparing dinner.

"Hey jitterbug!" Ray greeted his little sister.

"Ray!!" she ran in the kitchen and hugged her big brother.

"What's this I hear about you havin' a boyfriend?" he pulled back and quizzed her.

She turned bright red and replied "Yes and it's none of your business."

"Mhmm. Well anyways, this is Ruth, my fiancé." he introduced his guest.

"Good luck to you." Caitlin teased.

"Haha, Ruth this is my little sister Caitlin."

"Nice to meet you." she shook her hand.

Jeff walked in from the front room and asked his mother if dinner was ready yet. She tutted and shook her head. "Men."

"Okay kids sit down, dinner's ready." Cathy said as she switched off the cooker. "Frank set the table."

Ben returned home and sat at the table, "Hey little bro. How's the girlfriend?" Ray greeted him as he sat down.

"Fine thanks. And yours?"

"Well Ruth is actually my fiancé."

"No way?"

"Yes way."

They chatted for a while over dinner and pudding and asked lots of questions about when the wedding would be, what her parents thought. The usual. Their chatting was interrupted by someone's cell phone ringing. They all dug around in pockets and bags to find their cells. Cathy and Frank shared looks. Caitlin pulled her cell out of her pocket…Leroy.

"'scuse me guys." she said as she left the table and went to the front room for privacy. "Hey what's up?" she asked.

"I was just making sure you were still up for tonight."

"Yeah sure. What time? 7:30?"

"Is that ok? I mean…I could come get you at 8?"

"Nah, 7:30 will be fine." she was just about to say goodbye when he spoke again.

"Kate?"

"Yeah?"

"Um…you're gonna need a dress and to do your hair. Not that I'm saying you don't look great already it's just…"

"You're taking me out?" she asked.

"Well…sorta." he replied.

"See you at 7:30. Bye sweet cheeks. Love you."

"Love you too."

She hung up and went back to the kitchen. "Oh! Leroy I love you!" Ray and Jeff mocked, the others laughing.

"Laugh all you will 'cause Leroy is taking me out."

"Where to?" Cathy asked.

"It's a surprise." she stuck he tongue out at her brothers and went upstairs to get dressed.

**7:15pm**

Caitlin was almost ready. Her hair was done and she'd put on the dress her father had helped her pick out this afternoon. That and Leroy's other present. She made some last minute checks over her hair and dress. Perfect. She turned her music up and danced around her room. Well…she had 15 minutes 'til Leroy would arrive.

Leroy had arrived at her house at 7:20pm. The light was still on in her room so he figured she'd still be getting ready. He got out the car and made his way to the front door. He knocked and waited for a few minutes until a tall young man opened the door. "Can I help you?" he asked rather rudely.

"Ah…I'm here for Caitlin."

"Oh so you're lover boy?"

"Excuse me?" Leroy asked slightly confused.

"Kate's boyfriend?"

"Yeah…that's me. You must be Ray?"

"One and only. Come on in." He opened the door wider for him to step inside. He closed the door and shouted to Kate. "Caitlin your Romeo is here." Leroy didn't say anything just smiled. "Lorna? Will you tell Kate her boyfriend is here?"

She walked out the kitchen and made her way upstairs to get Kate. Ray took Leroy to the living room. He gestured for him to sit down. Leroy sat down and set the gifts onto the coffee table.

"Flowers huh? Chocolates? And le' me guess….a teddy bear?" Ray smirked at him.

Leroy was nervous and having this man in the same room as him scared him. He had a certain edge but he wasn't sure what it was. "Yeah...uh…I wasn't sure what to buy her." he replied.

"So you went for the Mr. Average approach?? Brave very brave!!"

"Brave?" Leroy looked at him.

"Yeah, Caitlin hates flowers, especially roses. Chocolates not so much. Teddy bear's? she grew out those when she was 6." He mocked.

Leroy's jaw tightened and his hands were now in fists. He knew what he was doing, mocking him for the gifts he'd bought Kate, and he hated it.

"So where you taking Kate?" when he'd asked this Jeff, Ben and Lorna appeared.

"She'll be down in a minute. Straightening her hair out." Leroy nodded and tried to avoid their questioning looks.

"Ha!" Ben chuckled, " I told her you'd get her flowers." they all laughed at that.

"So...Lee-roy, where are you taking Kate?" 4 pairs of eyes eagerly stared at him.

"It's a surprise." He said as he looked at them. 'Please hurry Kate' he wished.

"Dinner?"

"Dancing?"

"Both?"

"Backseat of your car?"

"Like I said it's a surprise."

Ray got up and grabbed Leroy by his collar and pinned him to the couch before he had time to react. "Wrong answer pretty-boy." he said in a low tone. "I'm gonna ask again. Where?"

"Just out. Nowhere special."

Caitlin was halfway down the stairs when she heard them. 'Damn it' she thought 'not again'.

"Where?" she heard him ask again.

"To a dance." Leroy said. So much for a surprise.

"You take her to this 'dance' and you bring her back. No funny business. You got it?"

Leroy nodded and Ray let him go. "Good." he stepped back and resumed his seat in the opposite chair. Caitlin walked in and smiled. "Hey you're early." she walked over to him and gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek, "Happy Valentine's Day!" she smiled her sweetest smile at him.

"Wow, you look…well…beautiful. I-is that a new dress?" he queried.

"Yup…and judging from your reaction it looks great."

"Very." he just stared at her. She was wearing a beautiful black, thin strapped dress. Much like the one she wore on their first date but a lot prettier and it looked quite expensive too but none-the-less she looked great. She wore her hair down and it was curled at the ends.

"Leroy? You're drooling." she snapped him out of his staring.

"W-what?" he looked at her blankly for a second.

"You ready?"

"Yeah, I'm ready. Oh I almost forgot…your presents." he handed her the roses, red ones, after all she liked red.

She smelt them, "They're beautiful." she said as she hugged him.

"I know it's kinda lame, I got you these too." he handed her the chocolates.

She took the gift and unwrapped the paper, "My favourites." Milk Tray's.

"And this." he handed her the teddy.

"Oh it's so cute." it was I little brown bear holding a heart which read, 'I LUV U'. She kissed him on the cheek again and gave him another hug. "Thank you."

Her parents walked in and greeted Leroy. Caitlin passed the flowers to her mother and asked if she would put them in some water. She turned back to Leroy and gave him his gift. "Thanks." he said as he opened it. 'Aftershave'

"If you don't like it I can take it back?"

"No it's fine. I like it. It's the stuff I use anyway."

"It is? I wasn't sure. I just picked the one I thought smelled nice." she admitted.

"Are you ready to go? I don't want us to be late."

"Late for what exactly?"

"You'll see."

They said their goodbyes and were on their way. Leroy hoped she would like her surprise and Caitlin, in turn, hoped that he would like his too.


	26. Valentine's Day Dance

**Author's notes:** My 3rd chapter for Valentine's Day.

I chose the Linkin Park song as it's one of my favourites...i don't own anyone or anything....except my own ideas ;op

Enjoy!! (Warning: Head slaps for nosie siblings) LOL

* * *

**Chapter 26 - Valentine's Day Dance**

They arrived at their destination within 20 minutes. He parked the car and asked her to keep her eyes closed until they got inside. He led the way to the building and stopped. She could hear the sound of a band playing inside. She recognised the tune but wasn't quite sure where she'd heard it before.

"Well…you can open your eyes now."

Caitlin did as she was told and opened her eyes. "Wow…how'd you-?" she was about to ask him how he'd managed to them into the party.

"Well…my dad knows the guy who's set it up, and my parents didn't want to go. They'd rather stop home. So I go the tickets instead."

"Really?"

"Nah, I bought the tickets myself."

She reached up to him and kissed him softly on the lips, "Thank you. You're a hapless romantic."

"I aim to please." he smirked and kissed her back. "Let's go inside. I can't wait to dance with you." He took her hand and led her inside.

Abby and Tim were already there. Tony had brought Ziva, much to his dislike as she had tricked him into it. Jimmy and Michelle were sat at their table waiting for the others.

"Hey Abs, you didn't say you were coming!" Leroy said when they reached them.

"I thought I did?" She smiled at him and winked.

Kate watched them carefully, glancing from one to the other, "Am I missing something?" she finally asked.

"We got talking yesterday and I mentioned that I was bringing you to the dance, she didn't tell me that they were coming too."

"Oh," she nodded, "Shall get sat down ready for something to eat?" they all agreed and made their way over to the table where Jimmy and Michelle were.

The dinner was served….chicken dinner or vegetarian lasagne. Caitlin and Abby had obviously gone for the vegetarian option whilst the others went for the chicken. They'd gone for orange juice and sparkling water as non of them were aloud to drink. Desert was served a few minutes later after everyone had finished dinner. Jam roly-poly, one of Kate's favourites, or lemon sponge pudding, both of which were served with custard.

Every now and again Kate would see Leroy glancing at her, she smiled at him and he smiled back and slightly blushed. Her smile grew wider watching him.

He tried not to stare too much but he couldn't help it, she looked utterly beautiful. When she saw him staring she smiled and he returned the smile, he felt his cheeks burning and he looked down at the floor for a second then glanced back to see her dazzling smile.

After the tables were cleared the music started up again. Slow jazz music filled the air. They were all still sat chatting about school and what they're going to do next weekend. Caitlin was sat swaying to the music, Leroy took this as his chance to ask her to dance. As he stood up the table turned to see what he was doing. He stood next to Kate and extended his hand to her, he was hesitant at first but managed to say, "Kate? Would you like to dance with me?"

"I'd love to." she took his hand and he led them to the dance floor. The gang watched them intently. He placed one hand on her waist and the other hand in hers, she put her hand on his shoulder and the began to sway to soft music. Leroy spoke softly to her, "I must warn you, I'm not much of a dancer. So I'll apologise now if I step on your toes."

"You're doing fine Quarterback." He smiled at the use of his nickname. Nobody else was allowed to call him that. They continued to dance in companionable silence. He had both hands on her waist and she had hers around his neck with her head now resting on his shoulder. She closed her eyes as hey danced through the slow songs. She was happy and content to be here with him. She couldn't imagine her life without him in it, he made her happy and she knew she made him happy too, he didn't have to say anything she could see it in his eyes. The rest of the gang had also taken to the floor as well. Tony and Ziva were close by chatting as they danced, "You are a good dancer Tony."

"Thanks, my mother made me go to classes when I was 6. Said it was better to start learning to dance while you were young than when you're older."

"Oh, how so?"

"Something to do with my dad not being able to dance good when they got married." he replied.

"Your mother was on something with that idea." the look of confusion crossed his features to which she then stated, "You're a good dancer."

"Oh, you mean she was 'on to' something not 'on' something." he corrected her earlier statement.

"Yes, that." she replied. He chuckled then spun her out and back into his arms. They smiled at one another. 'This might not be such a bad night after all' he thought.

Leroy and Kate made their way back to their seats to get a drink. They watched their friends on the dance floor. Dancing and swaying in time with the music. Leroy put his hand in his pocket and pulled out a little black box, he held it in his hand, looked at then at Kate. He hoped to god that this was the right moment. "Kate?" he said with a shaky voice.

She looked at him, "What's up?" she looked concerned.

"I have this for you." he held out the black box to her. She took it and gave him a questioning look. "Open it." he told her.

She opened the box slowly, she was awe struck by his gift. It was a gold necklace with a rose pendant on the end and in the centre of the rose was a small diamond. She couldn't find the words in her mouth to thank him so she pulled him close into a gripping hug and kissed him hard on the lips. She pulled back and the expression on his face was priceless, "Wow!" was all he could say. She giggled at his reaction. She handed him the necklace and asked him to help her put it. He obliged and looked at her admiringly, "It looks great on you." she blushed at his sentiment. "Oh, wait. I have a gift for you too." she quickly remembered.

"But you got me the aftershave. I thought that was my gift?" he questioned.

"Well it was, so was this dress actually."

He caught off by that, "It was?" 'Damn'.

"Yup, and this." she pulled a black box out of her small handbag. "For you Quarterback." She handed him the box and he joked, "It's not an engagement ring is it? 'Cause I'm supposed to buy that." she punched him lightly on the arm, "You'll have to open it and find out." he did as he was told and opened it. It was a silver necklace with two dog tags, both of which had an engraving, one read 'Leroy' and the other 'Caitlin'. He looked at it, then back to her, "You don't like it do you?" she looked upset that he hadn't said anything. He could see the tears in her eyes, "It's not that, it's just I don't get many gifts from beautiful girls such as yourself."

"So you like it?"

"Yeah I do, it's a lovely gift." He looked at his watch, 9:50pm, he smiled to himself and looked at Kate. "What?" she was unsure of what he was up to now.

"I have another surprise for you."

"Another surprise?"

He didn't answer he question he just smiled and stood up, "Don't go anywhere." was all he said before disappearing into the crowd. Abby and Tim joined her at the table. "Where's he going?" Tim asked.

"I'm not sure but he said I'm not to go anywhere. I've got another surprise apparently." Tim's eyes widened, he shot up, went to the dance floor and grabbed Tony and pulled him away somewhere. Ziva stood there in shock for moment and turned to the girls and shrugged. She joined Abby and Kate, "I wonder where they're going."

"Who knows." Abby replied to her friend. She then spotted Tony emerging from a door, "Look there!" she pointed. Kate and Ziva followed their friends line of sight, "Now what is he up to?" they watched as he ran across the room and grabbed Jimmy and dragged him off too. Michelle was just as shocked as Ziva was. She looked rather annoyed when she joined them, "What's his problem?" she asked, referring to Tony.

"Who knows." they replied in unison.

The boys had been gone for over 15 minutes now and the girls were starting to wonder if something was wrong.

Just then they appeared on the stage.

"Oh-"

"My-"

"God-"

"What-" were the girls reactions when they saw them on stage. Tony was sat behind the drums, Tim was on bass guitar, Jimmy was on backup guitar and vocals and Leroy was lead singer and guitarist. They introduced themselves one by one and the song they would be singing; their version of Linkin Park's - Valentine's Day

The music started and Leroy began:

"My insides all turned to ash, so slow

And blew away as I collapsed, so cold

A black wind took them away, from sight

And held the darkness over day, that night

And the clouds above move closer

Looking so dissatisfied

But the heartless wind kept blowing, blowing

I used to be my own protection, but not now

Cause my path had lost direction, somehow

A black wind took you away, from sight

And held the darkness over day, that night

And the clouds above move closerLooking so dissatisfied

And the ground below grew colder

As they put you down inside

But the heartless wind kept blowing, blowing

So now you're gone, and I was wrong

I never knew what it was like, to be alone

On a Valentine's Day, on a Valentine's Day

On a Valentine's Day, on a Valentine's Day

On a Valentine's Day, on a Valentine's Day(I used to be my own protection, but not now)

On a Valentine's Day, on a Valentine's Day(Cause my mind has lost direction, somehow)

On a Valentine's Day, on a Valentine's Day(I used to be my own protection, but not now)

On a Valentine's Day, on a Valentine's Day(Cause my mind has lost direction, somehow)"

The girls were absolutely stunned to say the least. They couldn't believe their eyes and ears. The crowd were cheering and clapping. The boys returned to the table after they sang a few more songs. Kate git up and hugged Leroy, "I had no idea you could sing. That was unbelievable!" she said happily.

"I'm glad you liked your surprise Katie. Does it beat flowers and chocolates?"

"It certainly does." she kissed him for what seemed like forever and pulled back for air. "A lot better than flowers."

The gang enjoyed the rest of the night chatting and dancing and having the best fun they'd ever had. It was now 12 o'clock and the party was near enough over, they did one last slow dance and then it was time to leave. Tony and Ziva took Jimmy and Michelle home and Leroy and Kate took Abby and Tim. On the way back to Caitlin's Leroy noticed that she was sleeping peacefully in passenger seat. He pulled up outside her house and tried to rouse her from her slumber. "Katie? Katie? You're home now." he said softly as he shock her arm slightly. Nothing. He tried again, "Katie? Katie?" still nothing. He thought for a moment then he had an idea, he leaned over her and placed his left hand on one side of the seat and his right hand on the other side of her. He leaned in close to her face and stopped. She looked so peaceful and he didn't really want to wake her but her had to. He leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips. She stirred and opened her eyes, smiling into his kiss. He pulled back with a smirk plastered on his face.

**Todd Residence**

Ray walked over to the window when he heard the car pull up outside. Jeff and Ben were still up waiting to see what Ray would do to Leroy if he 'tried anything funny' with Kate. They watched Leroy as he tried to wake her up and laughed, "Ha, he'll never get her up, she could sleep through a deafening rock concert." snorted Ben.

"D'ya think he'll try something with her Ray?" Jeff asked.

"He'd better hope that he doesn't. Otherwise he'll have me to answer to." he stated boldly.

They watched as Leroy tried again…and failed. "He might have to carry her in." Jeff said to his brothers. They continued to watch.

"What the hell is he playing at?" Ray saw red when he saw Leroy leaning over Kate. Frank rushed in from the kitchen with Cathy. "What's going on?" he said as he walked over to them.

"Him that's what?!" he moved so his father could see. He saw Leroy kissing Caitlin, "He kissed her, so what?" Frank said looking annoyed with his eldest son.

"'So what?' did you see what he did? How he leaned over her like that!"

"He kissed her Ray. Now stop spying on your sister." with that he gave his son a swift slap to the back of his head.

"Ow!" he moaned. Jeff and Ben laughed at Ray and both Ray and Frank slapped their heads, "That hurt!" they complained.

"Get to bed." he ordered them. They all left the vicinity of the living room and went upstairs after making one last check on Kate. Frank stood at the window watching them.

**In the car**

"I wish I could have you kiss me every morning to get me up. It's a lot better than having an alarm clock." she yawned the last of the sentence. He stepped out of the car and walked 'round to her side to help her out.

"Go to bed Miss Todd, you look tired."

"Good night Mr Gibbs. I had the night of my life."

"Me too." They kissed one last time before saying their goodbyes. He watched her as she went inside, she blew him a kiss as she was closing the door and he pretended to catch it in his hand. He notice Frank in the window, Frank nodded and he nodded back. That was Franks way of saying 'Thanks' and 'I'll be watching you'. He jumped back in his car and drove home. This was the best Valentine's Day he'd ever had.

**Caitlin's room.**

After showing her parents her gift and saying goodnight Caitlin went straight to bed. She'd write in her diary tomorrow, she'd never forget tonight for as long as she lived. If this was how he surprised her on Valentine's Day, she couldn't wait to see what he'd have in store for her birthday. Oh yes, this was the best Valentine's Day she'd ever had.


	27. A Picnic, Rough Tackles and Sweet Words

**Chapter 27 - A Picnic, Rough Tackles and Sweet Words**

Caitlin woke up early the next morning the sun was shining through her window and she couldn't suppress her smile whenever she looked at her necklace. It was beautiful. She quickly washed and dressed and headed downstairs to join her family for breakfast.

"Hey there lucky lady! I hear your date went well last night." Ray said as she walked in.

"Good morning and yes it went great." she smiled.

"Good, I'm glad to hear it. There was one thing Katie."

"And what's that?"

"How much are you paying him to like you?" Ray teased.

She looked at her brother and if looks could kill he'd have been dead in seconds flat.

"How'd you guys fancy a family picnic in the park this afternoon?" Kathy suggested.

"Sounds good to me."

"Yeah me too."

"We'd love to go, wouldn't we Ray?"

"Sure why not?"

Caitlin looked up, "Do I have a choice?"

"Nope."

"Then why not? I don't have plans or anything."

"Good!! Then we'll go at 12:30pm."

Caitlin's cell rang, she looked at the caller ID - Leroy. She got up and walked into the living room and closed the door for some privacy. "Hey sweet cheeks!" she greeted him.

"Good morning beautiful. How are you?" he asked.

"I'm great thanks. You?"

"Can't complain. Anyway the reason I'm calling is to see if you'd like to come to the park with me?"

"Oh."

"Oh, what?"

"I'm going for a picnic with my family this afternoon. Sorry." she said in a saddened tone.

"It's ok. Don't worry. I'll see you later."

"You sure. You could tag along?" 'Please, please, please' she silently begged.

"I don't want to intruded on your family Kate."

"You won't be. Please?"

No reply.

"Pretty, pretty please?"

Still no reply.

"I love you."

"I love you too." he finally replied.

"So?"

"I'll tag along."

"Thank you. You're in for a big, big treat."

"Really? I can't wait." she was relieved he'd said 'yes'.

"See you later, hot stuff."

"Speak for yourself."

"Ooh hot stuff, you're in for a big, big treat." Ben mocked as he poked his head 'round the door. Kate saw red and launched her cell at him. He'd closed it just in time to hear the cell smash into pieces and Caitlin curse at him and the now broken cell phone.

"Caitlin Sasha Todd watch your language." her mother scolded.

**12:30pm - The Picnic**

The Todd family were sat on the picnic blanket laughing and enjoying their family time. Caitlin was miles away…'where is he?' she wondered, 'I hope he didn't change his mind.'

"Hey Katie!" his voice broke her worried thoughts. She turned and smiled broadly at her boyfriend, "Hi, Leroy." she stood up, hugged him and kissed him gently on the lips. Her brothers whistled and howled. Kate rolled her eyes and remarked, "Honestly, anyone would think that you'd never seen anybody kiss before!!"

Leroy stood there with a flushed face. Caitlin smiled at him, "You hungry?"

"Uh-huh." was his reply. They sat down and finished their meal.

"So…Leroy, you play sports?" Ray asked.

"Yea…err football."

"What position?"

"Quarterback. Which is also a nickname I got from Caitlin."

"Quarterback huh? Well let's see how good you are?" he said as he pulled a football out of the bag.

"Sure, why not?" Leroy agreed. Caitlin had a bad feeling about this. Ray was never this nice to any of her other boyfriends or Lorna's for that matter. There was a hidden agenda, she was sure of it.

The boys got together and picked teams, Lorna's current boyfriend, Dan, had also tagged along with some friends. It was an even 4 a-side game. Both teams were ready, Rays team, the All stars, consisted of himself, Ben, Jeff and Dan. Leroy's team, the Tigers; Leroy, Alex, Joe and Simon.

"Sure you won't join us Jitterbug?" Ray shouted to Kate.

"Pretty sure, I wouldn't want to show you guys up." smirked at her older brother. He laughed it off and joined his team to figure out a game strategy. The girls and Frank were keeping the scores and Cathy was on standby for injuries.

The teams took their positions and the game was underway. It was brutal from the word get-go. Ray, his brothers and Dan showed no mercy, especially not to Leroy. They knocked him down, and kept him down most times, he was their primary target. He didn't stand a chance on their pitch. He knew this, so did Caitlin. She'd yelled at them for most of their game. After about 30 minutes they decided to have a break, naturally the 'All Stars' were winning by about 10 points. They decided on a 10 minute break. Leroy sat with Caitlin, who was fussing over his injury. "Katie I'm fine!!" he protested, "It's just a scratch!!"

"A 'scratch'?" she said using her fingers as speech marks, "You're bleeding. It's a cut not 'a scratch'." she remarked.

"And there's a difference?" he quizzed teasingly.

"Of course there is. A scratch is a graze or nick. A cut is-" she stopped herself.

"Kinda the same?"

"Yes…but worse."

"Worse?"

"A gash or a slit. And that there," she said, pointing to the small injury just above his eye, "is a small gash." she smirked.

"Exactly, a small gash. Nothing to worry about."

"It'll get worse," she said as she dabbed the cut with an antiseptic wipe. He was about to ask 'what?' but she cut him off and continued, "and I don't mean your cut. Their doing it on purpose, testing your worth."

"My worth?" he asked, she nodded.

"Yup, to see if you're good enough for me. They've frightened off lots of guys. I don't want you to join that club."

"I know they're just protecting you like the big bad brother's they are. And they needn't bother cos I'll protect you."

"Aw, you're so sweet." she kissed him as her way of saying thank you for the sweet gesture and she knew he'd meant it.

They were abruptly stopped by Rays voice, "Come on loverboy, plenty of time for that later." he threw the ball to Leroy and winked at Caitlin. "Don't worry, we'll take it easy on you this round." he laughed as he re-joined his team mates.

They huddled up again, "No mercy?"

"No mercy." they chimed together.

Leroy briefed his team mates, "Ok, we're down 10 points but I think we can win this. If we work harder as a team we might just pull it off. No doubt they're gonna get rougher this round." the guys agreed. "Let's take out their weakest points first; Ben, he's slow and not so nibble, should be easy to take. Simon he's your man." Simon nodded. "Alex, you take Dan; he's a cocky S.O.B and has bad aim," Alex nodded. "Joe you got Jeff; he's a fast runner and puts up a good defence but I'm sure someone with your agility and size will have no problem taking him." Joe nodded. "I'll take Ray." They agreed on their appointed targets as it were and were ready to take them on. Leroy had realised in the first half of their game that they were paired to the wrong opponent and hopefully this plan would work.

**Final minutes of the game**

He couldn't have been more right, it was the best plan he'd ever used. They were now at a tie in scores. Everything seemed to go in slow motion. The Tigers had the ball. Leroy moved back and Joe ran in front to tackle Jeff so that Simon could get into position, Ben was trying to catch up with him (with no luck). Alex took down Dan, who was not at all pleased. Ray charged a Leroy. Leroy threw the ball towards Simon before Ray knocked him to the floor. It flew through the air at lightening speed straight into Simon's hands. Touch down.

The girls, and Frank, were cheering at the side line. "Go Tigers!!" they cheered. Ray and the 'All Stars' were not pleased. The Todd boys rarely lost a game, up until now their winning streak was over. They congratulated their opponents and sat down to have a celebratory drink, Lemonade.

Leroy was still laid down on the floor, which worried Kate. "Leroy? Quarterback?" she shouted towards him. No answer. She rushed over to him, "Leroy?" she heaved a sigh when she saw he was still breathing. "You okay?" she asked as she sat down next to him. He nodded. "Getting your breath back?" He nodded again. She laid down next to him and looked at his face. He had his eyes closed. "He's got one hell of tackle." he said referring to Ray.

"He's always like that when he plays. You did good Quarterback." she said as she turned on her side, propping her head up with her left hand. He opened his eyes and looked at her, "I did didn't I?" he said agreeing with her statement. He turned on his side and mimicked her position. They stared into each others eyes for what seemed like an eternity. He inched closer to her still looking in her eyes. He shifted his body closer to her as he moved to kiss her. She kissed him back and laid down on her back so he hovered over her. He ended the kiss for air and looked at her "You are the most beautiful girl in the world, and I'm lucky to have you. I love you Caitlin."

"I love you too. I don't know what I do without you."

Their moment was interrupted by Frank, "Hey, a little less of that and a little more help packing up!!" They laughed at his remark and got up to help.

Frank, Cathy, Lorna and the boys were headed home and Leroy and Caitlin decided that they'd go meet the gang at the bowling alley. Ziva had some news to tell them.

_But what could it be..?_


	28. She will be mine

Chapter 28 - She **will** be **mine**

**A/N: I know,, i know it's been a while, sickness always gets in the way...hope you like this chapter :)**

**Disclaimer: Not mine (sob)**

The gang were all waiting at the bowling alley. "What's going on?" Caitlin asked her Goth friend.

"Dunno. Ziva said she had to tell us something. Didn't elaborate further." She replied, slurping on her 3rd Caf-Pow.

"Where the heck is she?" Tony whined. He felt like he'd been sat there forever and a day. And as if on cue, Ziva walked in with a smile.

"Hey guys! Glad you all could make it."

"I'm just glad that you did." Tim said, "He's done nothing but whinge." he motioned towards Tony.

Leroy and Caitlin snickered. Tony scowled at them.

"I know, I know…there was a little trouble regarding voyage."

"Cut to the chase Ziva, why are we here?" Tony pushed.

"Oh my god! You're leaving aren't you. First Paula….now you…who's next? Kate?" Abby put herself into a flurry of panic.

"No, no calm down. I am not leaving." Ziva confirmed.

"Oh goody!" Abby exclaimed happily. She bounded up to her and gave her a bone crushing hug.

"Abby I can not breathe." she managed. Abby finally let her go. "Let's get some drinks in."

"I'll go." Leroy offered.

"I'll help."

Everyone told them what they wanted, Ziva had ordered 2 drinks. Which intrigued Tony as to why? He decided to wait and see what she had to say before barraging her about why they're all here.

Kate and Leroy held hands as they went to order the drinks. Abby "awed" at them, "They're so perfect for each other." Everyone agreed.

They returned a few minutes later, "Okay, Zi-va. You called; we're here, what's up?" Tony cut to the chase. He was tired of all the waiting.

"Yeah, come on!" the gang whined.

"Okay. I will tell you. My step-brother has just arrived. He is starting high school on Monday." she explained.

"Where is he now?" Kate asked.

"I am here. Shalom." he greeted.

Kate turned and met his eyes. They were so captivating. So kind. "Earth to Kate!"

She was snapped out of her sudden departure from reality. "What?" she looked 'round.

"This is Ari. Ziva's older brother." Tim explained.

Leroy watched her, she didn't even notice the expression on his face. If she had looked at him she would have seen the pained look that mourned over his usually happy face. He saw the way she had looked at Ziva step-brother. She liked him and that worried Leroy; a lot.

While everybody chatted and laughed and bowled and had fun, Leroy sat watching. He saw the looks Ari gave Kate and she returned them. The way she smiled at him was different. Maybe she was just being friendly; trying to make him feel more welcome to the group. Perhaps. But he saw the look in Ari's eyes. There were hidden motives. He knew. He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't even notice Abby had made her way over to him. "What's up?"

"Huh? Nothing. Just thinking."

"About Kate?" he nodded, "And Ari?"

"That obvious, huh?"

"Yup. You got nothing to worry about, you know? Kate loves you."

"She tell you that?"

"All the time. Believe me Leroy. She's head over heels for you."

They heard a cheer and looked in the direction of the gang. Kate had her arms in the air cheering then she hugged Ziva and turned to Abby and Leroy. Smiling broadly she excused herself from the guys and Ziva and walked over to the pair, "Everything alright?"

"Yeah." they said in unison.

"Now why don't I believe you?"

"I'll leave you guys to it." Abby excused herself and went back to join in the game. "Alright you wussy boys it's crunch time!"

Kate took the now unoccupied seat next to Leroy. "What's wrong?" she asked looking into his sad baby blue eyes, "You look down. You not having fun?"

"I'm…I'm just thinking."

"What about?"

He replied honestly, "Us."

She grabbed his hand and interlaced her fingers with his. He looked down at their hands then back up to her face. She wore that smile that she reserved for him and only him. He gave her his trademark lopsided smirk. He moved closer and kissed her lips. It then deepened into a more passionate kiss. Whilst their friends were having fun bowling, Leroy and Caitlin were having their own fun; making out at their table.

At the other side of the bowling alley a pair of beady brown eyes watched the couple. 'She will be mine.' he told himself. 'Yes, she **will** be **mine**'.


	29. Dream or RealitySleepover

**A/N: Here it is Chapter 29. It is a little bit wierd i admit...if you don't like it tell me and i will change it...either way; review, review, review!**

**Disclaimer: NOT MINE!**

NSNF - Chapter 29 - Dream or Reality/Sleepover

It was the end of a beautiful day. He and Kate had been on a bike ride to the lake. They'd taken a picnic. It was a lovely warm day and it would have been a shame to waste it. When it got late they decided to go home. As usual he escorted her home, made sure she was safe, then headed home himself. As soon as his head hit the pillow he fell straight to sleep. That was when things got really weird. He woke with a start to a tapping on his window. He walked over, cautiously he pulled back the curtain, "Boo!" he jumped.

"Katie-girl what are you doing here? Do you have any idea how late it is?" he said as he opened the window for her.

"Get dressed Quarterback and follow me." she slid back down the ladder and waited for him.

He quickly changed and climbed down the ladder to join her. "Where are we going? Do you wanna go in the car?"

"Nope," she shook her head, "it won't take long to get there anyway."

"Where is 'there', anyway?"

"You'll see." she said as she started to walk. He followed her, silently wondering where the heck they were going. It was still dark and it was starting to rain. "Are we there yet?" he asked.

"Just over this hill and we're there." she pointed.

"Ok." they continued in silence until they stopped in the middle of a field.

"We're here." she stated.

"Where exactly is here?" he quizzed.

"We came past here today."

He looked around, he could vaguely make out the shape of a small shed. But it was dark and he couldn't see much. The only light was that of the moon. "Okay, so what exactly are we doin-"

She suddenly cut him off with a kiss. After several seconds she pulled back. The moon shone brightly in her eyes, it lit up her features. To him she looked beautiful. "Wow."

She smiled at his reaction. The rain started to pour down. "Maybe we should leave?"

"Have you told him yet?" came a voice from the darkness. He recognised the accent. Ari.

"What's he doing here? Told me what?" he fumed. She was silent. "Told me what?"

"Sorry Leroy. I did love you."

His heart pounded hard in his chest. She suddenly grabbed one of his arms and her other hand punched right into his chest. He screamed in agony. She pulled her hand back. His free hand went to his now bleeding chest. She revealed in her hand…his heart and said "You won't need this anymore." and threw it in no direction at all.

She had literally ripped out his heart right in front of him and threw it away, "Why?" he asked.

"Why not?" Ari replied.

She smiled as Ari joined her side. She looked at Leroy again, "I did love you." she suddenly pushed him backwards. He slipped and lost his footing in the mud and landed in a muddy hole. His grave. 'When did that get there?" he wondered. The rain was beating down hard, he lay in the watery mud grave and yelled, "Katie, please don't do this." Kate and Ari stood watching him…then from out of nowhere the rest of the gang appeared. "Help me. Please?" he begged. No reply. They just looked at him. He was completely helpless. "Help me?" he yelled.

"We don't like you." was Abby's response.

"We like Ari now." Tony added, then they suddenly started to laugh.

"NO! NO!" he screamed. "NOOOOO!"

"NOOOO!" he yelled as he bolted upright in his now damp bed. He was soaked with sweat. His heart raced, he could hear it pounding in his ears. His mother knocked on his door. "You ok sweetheart?" he could hear the worry in her tone.

"I fine mom." he replied between breaths, "Just a bad dream."

"Okay." he heard her make her way back to her bedroom.

He laid back down and let out a breath, "Weird." Just then he heard a noise outside his window. He turned his head. He could just make out the silhouette of somebody. He braced himself and got up from his bed, he'd have to change his sweaty pyjama's. He pulled back the curtain slowly. It was Caitlin. He wondered whether or not he should open his window to her, afraid of what she might have come here to tell him. He couldn't resist her sweet smile, but it somehow seemed sad. He opened the window and moved aside to let her in, helping her as she entered his room. "Hey Quarterback." she greeted him. It wasn't as cheery as usual and that bothered him.

"Katie-girl what are you doing here? Do you have any idea how late it is?"

"I do. I couldn't sleep. I did call but you didn't answer or text back."

He looked at his cell phone on the bedside table, it was flashing, "Sorry, I didn't hear it."

"S'okay. I decided to take a walk and ended up here."

"You ok? You don't look right." he asked concerned.

"I'm just upset…I had a bad dream. I'd rather not talk about it."

He embraced her into a hug, "Well…I'm here if you want to talk about it. You know that."

"Thanks. Can I stay here with you tonight? To feel safe."

He thought about it for a second, he didn't have a problem with that. "Sure. I just need to take a quick shower and change." he looked at her attire. "Hmm," he walked over to his drawers and retrieved two sets of PJ's. "You change into these. I won't be long."

"It's a little early for a shower isn't it?"

"I sweat bad." he said as he left for the bathroom.

She quickly changed and sat on the bed. 'He does sweat bad.' she said to herself then realised it was his bedding. She spied some freshly washed bedding on his desk. 'Men! Why can't they put things away?'. She made the bed and put the sweat sodden sheets on the floor in a neat pile. She threw back the cover, sat in bed and waited for Leroy to come back. 15 minutes later he returned, looking and feeling refreshed. He saw the sheets on the floor then gave Kate a quizzical look. "They were wet and smelt funny."

He gave her a small smile of thanks. She smiled back and patted the bed next to her for him to join her. He dried his hair with a towel and discarded it to the floor before joining Kate. They got comfy and she snuggled up to him. He put a protective arm around her. She lifted up her head and looked at him, "Goodnight Quarterback." she gave him a quick kiss and settled down to sleep. "Goodnight Katie-girl," he whispered. He was glad she came over tonight. Little did she know she was also keeping him safe.


	30. Old Tricks

**A/N: Seems like forever since i updated this story. Well here's a new chapter. You may be able to guess Leroy's secret...**

**Disclaimer: not mine at all...**

**NSNF - Chapter 30 - Old Tricks**

Kate and Leroy woke up early the next day. She had to get back home before her parents realised that she wasn't there. "I'll get breakfast while you get dressed. I'm just gonna get dressed first." he whispered, giving her a quick kiss before leaving to get dressed and head downstairs. When he returned she was sat on the bed. She had made the bed. He shook his head. "What?" she asked.

"You didn't have to make my bed."

"It made the room look messy." he smiled and kissed her head. "Thanks."

"So, what's for breakfast?" she pointed to the tray.

He set the tray on his desk, "Well for me I have jam on toast. And for my lovely lady…peanut butter on toast with a glass of orange juice. Is that alright?"

"Perfect!" she grinned as she took the offered plate.

She finished her toast and glass of orange juice, "Well, Quarterback, I best be getting home."

"Do you want me to walk you?"

"Nah, it's ok. Thanks for letting me stay." she gave him a hug and he squeezed her back tightly. "Ow." she said, pouting when he pulled back. 'Damn, she's cute' he thought. "What?" she asked at his stare.

"Nothing. You're always welcome to stay."

"Well, I'll see you later." she gave him a sweet kiss before heading for the window. "I love you."

"I love you too."

He helped out the window and she kissed him once more, "Love you." His heart always skipped a beat when she said those words, "Love you more." she smiled and made her descent to the ground. "Where'd you get the ladder?"

"From your neighbours yard." she giggled, he laughed lightly.

He blew her a kiss goodbye and watched her walk down the street. Once she disappeared from his sight he went back in. He closed the window and turned around only to be met by his father's glare. 'Busted' he told himself. He hated that his father could sneak in and out without being heard. "I was getting some air." he lied.

"Whilst saying goodbye to **that** girl?" Jackson said angrily to his son.

"'**That** girl' is called Kate. She's my girlfriend."

"Just like that other girl, Leroy?"

"Kate's not like that! She's different, she cares about me and I care about her."

"That's what you said about that other girl and look what happened there." At this point his mother had walked in. "What's going on?" she asked with a groggy voice.

"He's had a girl in his room last night, that's what?"

"What? Leroy, we talked about this. I can't go through this again."

"Nothing happened. She was upset, she had a bad dream so she took a walk and came here. I couldn't exactly turn her away." he defended himself. Why did they always bring the past up?

"That's not the point Leroy. You were told before. Why do you always disregard what we say?"

Leroy rolled his eyes, he knew what was coming next.

"You're grounded. And you're not to see that girl again. Do you understand?"

"You can't stop me from seeing my girlfriend!" he yelled at his parents. Jackson lunged forward to smack his son up-side the head but Leroy was quick to duck down and ran for the door. He rushed passed his mother and dashed down the stairs, Jackson in tow. He quickly unlocked the door, slamming it shut behind him to slow his father down. He was thankful that his car was parked on the street rather than in the driveway. He hopped in and sped off as Jackson came out the house. "LEROY!" he yelled at the speeding car. He knew his son would come back once he'd calmed down. He went back inside.

Across the road Dianne, the Head Cheerleader, had witnessed it all. "Up to his old tricks again." she said to herself. The perfect ammunition she need to ruin his and Kate's relationship.


	31. Someone old Someone new?

**A/N: It's taken me ages to get this one going again. I hope you like this chapter, I've got 2 more to type up I will hopefully end this at 35...but I'm not too sure yet :/**

**Disclaimer: Not mine : (**

NSNF - Chapter 31 - Someone old. Someone New?

Leroy was angry. What right did his parents have to tell him what he could do and who he could see? Well…they were his parents. But still, it was his life. So he made a few mistakes. Who hasn't? He'd been driving around for a while, not sure where he would be going. He pulled over on an all too familiar street. He didn't know what he was doing here but something inside him told he had to come here. He finally worked up enough courage and got out the car. He walked over the road to a reasonably sized house with a white fence. He reached the door and knocked twice. The girl he had come to see answered the door. She was around Caitlin's height, with green eyes and red hair, she was a was a year younger than him. Her smile faded when she realised who it was, "Jethro?" he was the last person she expected to see. "What are you doing here?"

"You know why."

"Come on in." she made space for him to enter the house. He walked passed her and she shut the door.

Dianne had heard that Kate's sister had been asking around about Leroy's 'secret', and now she had the 'opportunity' to share this information. She dialled her partner in crime, Courtney, "Hey, girlfriend.. That guy you've been seeing…yeah that one. What's his sisters name?….No the other one…Lorna…get me her number….I'll fill you in later."

Kate was happy, the sun was out, the birds were singing, she felt like nothing could ruin her day. Nothing at all. She sat on the kitchen island, swinging her legs and humming a song she had just made up. He dad walked in "Hey, pumpkin. What're you so happy about?" eying his daughters unusually cheery mood.

"Nothing much. Just that I have the most amazing boyfriend in the world."

"How so?" he said as he peered from behind the fridge door. Where the heck had his OJ gone?

"He makes me smile, treats me right and never keeps secrets from me."

Frank was now, practically in the fridge looking for his orange juice. She only just heard him "I'm glad you're happy sweetheart."

"Me too dad." she looked at her watch. "Oh, gotta go dad, I'm meeting up with Abby and the gang." she jumped of the counter, blew him a kiss and disappeared. All he heard was her humming gradually fading away.

Frank shook his head. Young love. He decided to end his futile search for his OJ and decided to have a coffee. Sitting at the table he sipped at his coffee whilst reading the paper, as he lowered the paper the carton of OJ was in plain sight on the table. It had been there all along. He growled to himself, "Arrgh."

Kate hummed lightly to herself as she walked down the street. The gang had decided to meet at the Bowling Alley again. She pulled out her cell and text Leroy, 'Thanks for letting me stay at yours. I feel safe with you. Love Katie-girl xxxx'. hopefully he got the text. Shoving her cell in her jeans pocket she continued her journey to the Alley. A car stopped beside her and the window rolled down, "Shalom Caitlin." she recognised the voice.

"Hi Ari. Nice car."

"Would you like a ride somewhere?" he asked politely.

"Where you headed?" she asked him, not wanting him to go out of his way for her.

"Wherever you need to go." he replied, smile in place.

"I'm meeting the gang at the Alley. You free to join us. If you like that is." she invited him.

"Sure. Hop in." she did as he asked and got in the car.

"How d'you like it here so far?" she asked him trying to fill the silence.

"It is fine. I have met many people and many pretty girls. Yourself included." he glanced at her and caught her blushing bright red.

"Thanks for the compliment." she nervously tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

They carried on with idle chit-chat and talked about things they've done and seen. She was fascinated by his stories and he by hers. She felt something strange inside but brushed it off and continued the conversation.

They reached the bowling alley in 15 minutes, it felt longer than that with all the things they'd chatted about. When they got there Abby and the gang were waiting for her outside. Abby's face dropped from its usually cheery expression to sudden bitterness towards Ari. He was up to something and she knew it.

"Hey Kate, where's Leroy?" she looked at Ari as she asked her friend.

"I think he's joining us later." Kate said as she hugged her friend.

"What is **he** doing here?" Abby whispered.

"He gave me a ride, I was being polite."

"Let's bowl, people!" DiNozzo shouted. Kate rolled her eyes.

**Elsewhere**

Leroy was sat in his ex-girlfriends living room. Thankfully her parents were out.

"What'd you want Leroy?" Cassie asked him.

"To see Riley." he looked over at the 1 year old playing on the floor.

"If my parents know you're here…"

"I know…I-I just needed to see him." he glanced at her then back down to the little boy who had now made his way over to him.

"Dada." he said as sat in front of him.

"Hey little man. What are you doing?" he picked up the smiling little boy.

"Dada." he squealed happily.

Leroy stayed there for a few hours then decided it was best that he left. Riley was sleeping peacefully on the couch. He kissed the sleeping boys head, "Love you buddy."

"You really love this girl, don't you?"

"What?" he turned to look at Cassie.

"The girl that you're with." he opened his mouth to speak but she cut him off, "I've seen you with her. She's very pretty, I can see why you like her." she paused "Don't screw it up."

"I won't." he gave her a small smile. "Thanks."

He wasn't ready to go home and face his parents yet, he wanted to see Caitlin and tell her his secret. They'd been together for a long while now and now was the time to tell her….Before someone else did…

TBC


	32. Truth and Lies

**A/N: Hey-ho fellow fan fiction writers sorry its taken this long to update but here it is chapter 32.**

**Disclaimer: Oh one can dream that its theirs but sadly it will never be mine ****L**

NSNF - Chapter 32 - Truth and Lies

**Bowling Alley**

Kate checked her cell for the umpteenth time; still no reply from Leroy. She'll have to call him later to make sure he was okay. "Caitlin we are going to get some food. Would you like anything?" Ari's voice almost startled her.

"Uh, yeah sure." she picked up her purse and headed over to Ari.

"I will pay for your meal." he offered.

"You don't have to." she replied.

"I do and that is that."

"Thanks." she smiled. He smiled back 'she will be mine.' he thought.

**Kate's house**

Leroy was parked outside Kate's house. He'd rang her cell a few times and sent her a message but she hadn't replied. He got out his car and knocked on her door. He waited a few minutes, when he got reply he turned to leave.

"Can I help you, Leroy?" Kate's sister asked.

He turned to face Lorna. "I'm looking for Kate. Is she home?"

"Nope she isn't."

"Do you know where she is?" he asked.

"And why would I want to tell you where she is?"

Leroy sighed, he wasn't in the mood for this right now. "Just tell me where she is, Lorna."

"How about 'no'. I'm not telling you where she is. She's not gonna want to see you anyway."

"Wha'd'you mean by that?"

"How's your son doing? He's only young I'm guessing. Can't be more that a year at least."

He stood there shocked, 'how'd she find out?'. "I don't know what you're talking about." he denied.

"You're pathetic, Leroy. You know that? Its true I can see it in your eyes." she paused to see what he would say next. When he said nothing she continued, "Now about Kate."

"What about her?" he was angry now to the point where he had tears in his eyes.

"I don't want you near her. You're going to finish with her."

He walked up to her, fist clenched, "And why would I want to do that?" he seethed at her.

"'Cause if you don't I'll tell her about your son. I'll tell her anything about you. What you did to Diane."

'Diane?' that bitch. "I didn't do anything to her."

"That's not what she said. Forced yourself on her."

"She came on to me and I blew her off. She was seeing my so-called friend. So I ended it."

"I'm sure that's what happened." she folded her arms. "Finish it with my sister or else."

"Or else what?"

"I'm sure my brothers would love to chat with you about it."

He couldn't say or do anything he had to get to Kate, wherever she was, but first he was going to pay Diane a visit. He jumped in his car and sped of like a maniac.

**Diane and Lorna's conversation a few minutes before**

Lorna was sat at her desk in her room typing furiously on her laptop. She had to get this essay out of the way before Monday. She was interrupted by her cell, "Arrgh." she growled at the device. She looked at the caller ID, 'Unknown'. "Hello?" she asked the caller.

"Hi is this Lorna?" came a girls voice.

"Yes it is. Who's this?"

"I'm Diane. Your brother goes out with my friend Courtney."

"Oh yeah, I know her."

"The reason I'm ringing is to warn your sister, Kate."

"Warn her about what?" she was getting worried.

"About that guy she's seeing."

"Leroy?"

"Yeah. Listen this is important."

"Okay."

"I used to date him a while back. After a few months of being together he started getting really pushy about…well you know." she put on a fake upset voice.

"Sex?"

"Yeah…he…he…he tried to force himself on me. I told him no and he accused me of seeing someone else."

"Oh my god! Has he done this before?"

"He dated a girl a few years ago and got her pregnant. She won't let him see his kid. A little boy. He parents got a restraining order out on him for stalking her."

"What? Are you serious?" Lorna couldn't believe it.

"Uhuh." she pretended to cry.

"Thanks for telling me. I have to go and find Kate. Thanks again."

"No problem, I just don't wan to see it happen to her." she said goodbye and hung up.

Lorna sat on her bed in a state of shock. She had to warn Kate. She quickly dialled her number. No answer. She tried again and again. Nothing. She'd have to go find her. She recalled her dad saying she was meeting her friends at the bowling alley. As she walked out of her room towards the top of the stairs she heard a knock at the door. She ran down to answer it as they turned away to leave. She couldn't believe who it was. Leroy.

**A/N: I know, I know, Kate's sister is a b**** but what will happen in chapter 33? Even I'm unsure **

**Review please!**


	33. Listen Here Pal We Need To Talk

**A/N: After what feels like forever I have finally updated this story.…apologises but I hope to do some more updating to my other stories too ****J**

**Disclaimer: Still ain't mine.**

NSNF - Chapter 33 - Listen Here Pal!/We Need To Talk

**Bowling Alley**

Kate hadn't checked her phone for the last 30 minutes and had missed 5 calls from Leroy and a text. She had decided to leave it in her bag and try and enjoy the rest of the day with the gang. The rest of the gang hadn't quite warmed up to Ari ye, except Ziva of course; she was his sister, they didn't exclude him but they didn't really include him in anything a lot. They could see that he had a thing for Kate and Abby constantly made it clear that she was in a relationship with Leroy. Ari was sat too close to Kate for Abby's liking so she bounded over to them and squeezed in-between them. Ari scowled but not loud enough for Kate to hear.

"Soooo, where's your man Kate? I though he was coming?" she asked.

"I don't know. I'll check my cell." she rummaged in her bag for her cell. She finally found it. "Oh no!" she exclaimed.

"What is wrong?" Ari tried to act concerned. Abby looked at him and frowned.

"I've missed 5 calls from Leroy. And a text…from Lorna." she clarified.

"Go ring him back." Abby suggested.

"I will. Excuse me." she said to them as she made her way outside where it was quieter. Once she was gone Abby turned to Ari.

"What part of 'she's got a boyfriend' don't you get?" she asked venom evident in her tone.

"A boyfriend that does not know how to treat her well! She is better off without a loser like him!" he seethed back. Abby stood up, Ari did too, he was taller than her and she knew he'd only stood up to use his size to intimidate her. Not going to work; not with Abby. "Listen here **pal**" she emphasised on 'pal', "I know you're game and what you're up to. Hands off Kate!"

"Or what?"

She prodded him in the chest as she spoke. "Or it won't just be Leroy you'll be dealing with. It'll be the whole gang." with that she walked away and joined the others. Ari just stood there with a face like thunder.

**The Diner**

Leroy screeched to a holt. He got out the car and inside the diner like lightening. He surveyed the room. There she was sat with her 'plastic' friends. He knew she'd be here, he remembered walking in and seeing her with her tongue down his so called friends throat. He tried to shake the thought but it fuelled his fire even more. He strode up to table and without warning began yelling at her.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THAT? WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM? YOU CAN'T STAND TO SEE ME HAPPY, CAN YOU?"

To say Diane was shocked would be an understatement. She was terrified. Even her friends were frozen to their seats.

Beth rushed over to her son "Leroy Jethro Gibbs! What on earth are you doing? Shouting like that!"

"What am I doing? How about yelling at that bitch," he pointed at Diane "for trying to ruin my relationship!"

"Keep your voice down!" she scolded him.

"I'm pissed off and I have every right to scream and shout because that bitch has been spreading lies about me!" he turned his attention back to Diane "The hell I tried it on with you! You're nothing but a cheat and a liar! And you'd better pray that Kate doesn't believe that shit you told her sister!"

Before she had chance to reply he stormed off shrugging his mothers hand off his arm. Beth ran after him. "Leroy Jethro Gibbs! You get back here right now!"

"Don't expect me back 'til late." he got back in his car and sped off leaving Beth in a cloud of dust.

**Outside the Bowling Alley**

Kate dialled Leroy's number…no answer. She rang him again and again. Still no answer. She was really getting worried now, it wasn't like him to ignore her. She decided to text her sister back 'Hi sis, what's up? Is everything ok? x'. She waited for her to reply.

'U still at the alley? x' she text back.

'Yeah. I'm worried about LJ he's not answering his cell. X'

'Gud. Stay there. We need 2 tlk. On my way x'

'what's up? x' Kate replied. No reply back. Now she was worried.

15 minutes later Leroy's car came to a screeching halt. He saw Caitlin sat outside. Waiting. His heart was pounding, he took a deep breath. 'She deserved to know.' he said to himself. He got out of the car and made his way over to her. As he did another car screeched into the parking lot and stopped next to Leroy's car. Lorna rushed out over to Kate. Caitlin was walking towards Leroy and sopped when Lorna started running towards her. They both reached Kate and said in unison "Kate, we need to talk."…..

**A/N: Dun dun Duuuun What will happen next?**


	34. The Truth Comes Out

**A/N: OMG! Its been like forever since I've written a chapter for this story and I know I have my other story to update and that will be soon…promise ****J**

**Disclaimer: As before; still not mine ****L**

NSNF - Chapter 34 - The Truth Comes Out

**Outside Bowling Alley**

_15 minutes later Leroy's car came to a screeching halt. He saw Caitlin sat outside. Waiting. His heart was pounding, he took a deep breath. 'She deserved to know.' he said to himself. He got out of the car and made his way over to her. As he did another car screeched into the parking lot and stopped next to Leroy's car. Lorna rushed out over to Kate. Caitlin was walking towards Leroy and stopped when Lorna started running towards her. They both reached Kate and said in unison "Kate, we need to talk."….._

Kate looked between the two, "What's going on?" she asked them.

"Katie, I really need to talk to you ab-" Leroy started but Lorna cut him off mid sentence.

"Kate, I have to tell you something before he starts spinning his web of lies to you." she glared at Leroy.

"Lies? What's this about? Leroy?" she looked at him. No reply. "Lorna?" she looked back to her sister.

"He's been lying to you Kate."

"Lying about what?" 'Did she really want to hear this?'

"I haven't lied to you Katie. I swear, I'd never lie to you." he protested against Lorna's statement.

"For God's sake will one of you tell me what's going on!" she yelled; tired of their stalling.

Abby and the gang walked out of the bowling alley; laughing and chatting until they saw Kate, Lorna and Leroy. They stood by and watched.

"Do you want me to tell her?" Lorna asked Leroy. He knew she'd tell Kate anyway. Kate was now stood with her arms folded across her chest and was impatiently tapping her foot.

"You're aware of the 'thing' between him and Diane, the head cheerleader?" she pointed at Leroy. Kate nodded. "Well its not because she cheated on him. He assaulted her and got another girl pregnant! And I'm not making this up. She told me herself." Kate's foot stopped tapping and her arms fell down by her sides.

"Katie, its not true. I swear its not true. Diane would say anything to break us apart!" he said, almost in tears, "Please Katie, don't believe what she says."

"I-I-" she stammered, "Did…did you get a girl pregnant?" she asked, tears forming at the corner of her eyes. He looked away from her and she knew that was true.

"I didn't assault anybody. I'd never lie to you." he looked back to her, her tears had started falling.

"You lied to me." she sobbed, "You lied!"

Abby rushed over to her friend, "Kate, come on let's go." she ushered her away, the gang close behind.

"Katie, please. I never lied to you. I was gonna tell you. Katie?" he pleaded.

"Kate!" Lorna shouted after her but Abby turned around and shook her head at her.

Leroy wanted to go after her but Lorna stood in his way.

"Congratulations! You're the bastard that broke her heart." with that she went back to her car, she'd have to tell her parents.

Ari didn't leave with the others he stayed and watched Leroy as he punched a wall several times before he leaned against it and slid down it to sit with his head in his hands. He watched him as he sobbed. An evil grin plastered all over his face. Now he was out of the picture he could finally have Caitlin. He laughed as he got in his car and drove away.

**Todd Residence**

As soon as Lorna got home she told her parents everything. To say her father was angry would have been putting it lightly.

"HE DID WHAT?" he was enraged.

"Yeah, that's what I thought when she told me."

"THAT LITTLE BASTARD IS DEAD WHEN I SEE HIM!" Frank yelled.

"Frank, stop shouting."

"I'm angry Kath. I have every right to shout."

"And its not helping anyone." she berated her husband. "Where's Caitlin now?"

"She's with Abby. Do you want me to bring her home?" Lorna asked her mother.

Kath was about to reply when the front door opened. She rushed to the hall to see a very dishevelled Kate. Tears stained her cheeks and her eyes all puffy and red.

"My poor baby." Kath said as she rushed over to embrace her daughter.

"He lied." "he should've told me." she said between sobs as her tears began to fall again.

**TBC**

**A/N2:Maybe a bit of TIVA for my next chapter and (i hate to say it but..) KARI :/**


	35. From One Lover To Another

**A/N: Okay, its been hectic but I've managed to write 3 ½ chapters in 2 days so here's the first. Enjoy. I will be updating my other story too (with any luck)**

**Disclaimer: Not mine ****L**** I'm just borrowing them for a while**

NSNF - Chapter 35 - From One Lover To Another

Kate had spent most of the day in her room, only emerging to go to the bathroom or have something to eat (which wasn't much). All she could think about was Leroy; he'd lied to her all this time. She told him everything and he told her he would never keep secrets from her or lie. He broke his promise and her heart. It made sense though; that first time he'd taken her to his moms diner, when they were chatting she could tell he was holding back on something. It explained his mom's behaviour too; being "over protective".

Kathy had tried everything to cheer up her daughter; a movie, ice-cream (it usually did the trick), shopping and even some mother-daughter time. She eventually gave up, knowing that nothing she could say or do would cheer her up. She knew exactly how her youngest child felt. Kathy too had her heart broken by someone she thought loved her. Then she met Frank and he changed everything, he made her happy, promised to love her forever and here they are after all these years. She could only hope that someone else will come along and make her daughter happy.

Caitlin kept up her routine of only leaving her room if she had too for the best part of 3 weeks. Her parents and siblings gave her her space knowing she would come round soon. She spent her time in school completely ignoring Leroy; she avoided him at all costs, ignored every e-mail, text and call. She couldn't face him yet. He respected her bounds, he never tried to approach her, thanks to Abby threatening him once or twice.

Tony and Ziva on the other hand were doing quite well to say that Tony was driving Ziva completely and utterly insane everyday but she played along just the same. After what had happened with Kate and Leroy they had vowed to never lie or keep secrets from each other. They had their moments though, every now and again Tony would say or do something stupid but they'd make up, mainly him doing the making up part. One time Ziva had caught Tony oggling a busty blonde cheerleader; which he denied of course. He finally gave in after 10 minutes of denying it and stupidly said he'd do 'anything' to make it up to her. Ziva insisted that they go rock climbing and said he couldn't complain since he said he'd do 'anything' so he just nodded "Sure." gulping, 'she's gonna kill me, I just know it.' everyone just laughed at him, well except for Kate who had by this point walked off. Abby looked solemnly after her friend, "I feel bad cos I cant help." she said as she watched Kate walk off down the street.

"It's not your fault Abs." Tim said as he followed he gaze.

"I know but I wanna help but how?"

"Maybe you could talk to Leroy, get the full story." Tim suggested.

"Yeah, that's a good idea Tim." she agreed. She'll have to grab Leroy tomorrow.

Ziva and Tony had been busy making out by this point and when they finally separated from one another they looked round, "Where is Kate?" Ziva asked.

"She took off. You were being too 'lovey dovey' around her again." Abby replied not happy.

"Oh, well we can't keep treading on eggshells when we're around her all the time Abs." Tony replied.

"I know but she's still a little sensitive right now."

"Huh, tell that to the guy who's balls she bust in gym the other day." Tony replied, happy that it wasn't him, for once.

Finally the weekend had come and they had a couple of weeks off school. Everyone had plans, except for Kate. Tony and Ziva were going camping for a couple of days and of course they were doing rock climbing too; Abby was taking Tim to goth concert; and Jimmy was going to Florida to see his family.

Kate was slowly walking home, the events of the past few weeks whirling around her head how could she have missed it? How was she to know? Would he have eventually told her? She sighed to herself and waited to cross the road. She decided to take the long route home since her brother Ray was back for a few days and she could do without the 20 questions from him about what happened between her and Leroy. As she continued don the street she noticed a car moving slowly beside her, she watched cautiously out the corner of her eye encase anyone jumped out and tried to grab her. The window rolled down and the familiar voice spoke to her "Hello, Caitlin. Would you like a ride home?"

"Oh, hi Ari," she stopped and turned to the now stationary vehicle, "It's okay, I'm fine walking."

"Do not be silly Caitlin, it will be dark soon."

She sighed and shrugged, "Sure, but it's a bit outta your way isn't it?"

"Not at all." he smiled.

She jumped in the car and buckled up and they drove off down the street. But what neither of them had noticed was Leroy's car parked on the other side of the road. He was sat gripping the steering wheel with such anger that his knuckles were white. He knew what Ari was up to and God as his witness he would not let the bastard get away with it. "Not my Katie!" he said angrily as he started the car and sped off past them.

Ari cursed, "I apologise." he said looking at Kate, she had no idea what he had said but it didn't sound good.

"Its okay, I have no idea what you just called him." she knew that it was Leroy's car, plus she didn't know anyone else who drove that fast and dangerously.

"Let's just say it was not very nice."

He parked outside her house. "Thanks for the ride, Ari." she said as she made a move to get out but his had on her arm stopped her movement.

"Are you free for lunch tomorrow?" he asked.

"Um," she thought for a moment. "Yeah, yeah I should be."

"Good. Then I shall pick you up at 1 o'clock tomorrow. Goodnight Caitlin."

"Sure, until tomorrow. Goodnight." she said before exiting the car. She watched as he drove off down the street.

"What the hell am I doing?" she said aloud to herself.

As Ari drove home he smiled wickedly to himself. He'd seen Leroy's car following Kate home and decided to put his perfect plan into action. He'd gotten just the right reaction from Leroy and he knew Caitlin knew it was his car speeding past them earlier. "Perfect." he laughed evilly to himself.

TBC

**A/N: WOW after waaaaaay too long chapter 35 is up. Hopefully I will get the other chapters up before the weekend :D**


	36. Earlier That Week

**A/N: Yaaay another chapter down! And more to follow :D (This follows on from when Tim made the suggestion that Abby talks to Leroy - just so's ya knows) Thanks for adding this story to your following lists etc. and your reviews as always are very welcome. Enjoy peeps.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own; I'm sooo never gonna be able to afford them but a girl can dream….**

NSNF - Chapter 36 - Earlier that week

_Abby looked solemnly after her friend, __"__I feel bad cos I can't help.__"__ she said as she watched Kate walk off down the street._

"_It__'__s not your fault Abs.__"__ Tim said as he followed he gaze._

"_I know but I wanna help but how?__"_

"_Maybe you could talk to Leroy, get the full story.__"__ Tim suggested._

"_Yeah, that__'__s a good idea Tim.__"__ she agreed. She__'__ll have to grab Leroy tomorrow._

_Ziva and Tony had been busy making out by this point and when they finally separated from one another they looked round, __"__Where is Kate?__"__ Ziva asked._

"_She took off. You were being too __'__lovey dovey__'__ around her again.__"__ Abby replied not happy._

"_Oh, well we can__'__t keep treading on eggshells when we__'__re around her all the time Abs.__"__ Tony replied._

"_I know but she__'__s still a little sensitive right now.__"_

"_Huh, tell that to the guy who__se__ balls she bust in gym the other day.__"__ Tony replied, happy that it wasn__'__t him, for once._

**The following day**

Abby was never one for always getting what she wanted or her own way but when it came to the truth she would get it any which way she could. Tim had suggested that she talk to Leroy to get to the truth and that is exactly what she was going to do.

As the rest of the gang had left she had hung back telling them that she had to speak to Ducky about some scientific thing or other. A lie, of course, but they believed her when she started babbling on about the chemical compounds of household cleaners and the like. Tony had simply waved her off "You babble more than Ducky." and then dragged Ziva off before her mind was 'crammed with stuff she'll never understand'. Abby just shrugged, "Whatever!" and walked back into school to give the appearance that she was going back to see Ducky. She didn't know why she was being secretive and lying to her friends but she was and she'd tell them later anyway. It wasn't long before she spotted Leroy at his locker. His so called team mates were making fun of him and making snide remarks; he looked as though he was gonna snap at any moment.

"Hey, you got a minute?" Abby asked, ignoring the 'Oooh' and 'Your next victim, Leroy?'

Leroy shot them his most deathly look and they shut their mouths straight away.

"Sure Abs." he mumbled.

They slowly walked out together in silence. When he couldn't take it anymore he broke the awkwardness, "Is there something you needed to say to me?" he asked a little too harshly than intended.

"Yeah," she turned to face him "What really happened? Between you and Diane and this other girl?"

He let out a deep sigh, "Why don't you ask Diane? Everyone believes her anyway." he turned to walk off but her hand grabbing his arm stopped him.

"I'm asking you." she said sternly.

"We best sit down then."

To say Abby was shocked by everything she had heard would be a VERY big understatement. If Diane was in front of her now she'd surely kill her on the spot. Abby liked Leroy a lot and knew how he felt about Kate and vice versa. She had scolded him about keeping secrets from Kate but understood why he'd not told her; he thought it would scare her off and she'd never want to talk to him ever again. She shook her head, "Don't be stupid, she'd never've done that. She's not like that."

"I know but she's never gonna talk to me or be able to trust me again." he put his head in his hands.

"She'll come 'round once she knows the truth."

"Ya think?" he asked, his voice muffled by his hands.

"I know she will. We just have to gather some more evidence in your favour." she smiled her signature 'I got a plan' smile. Leroy looked up.

"What?" Leroy asked, somewhat worried by her expression.

She said nothing, just got up and left him alone on the bench. He watched her walk away; a puzzled expression etched his features. Well whatever it was that she had planned it had to be something really good. As he got up to leave a voice from behind him spoke, a voice he knew and certainly did not like. "Hahaha, things looking a bit grim for you Leroy?" the evil laugh made him shudder. He turned around to face him, "What the hell do you want?" he asked, his tone dripping with venom.

Ari stood in front of him, their eyes met; Leroy's hands were now balled into fists in anticipation for whatever might happen next.

"That is no way to speak to a fellow team member now is it?" Ari smirked.

"What're you talking about?"

"I'm the new quarterback since you have been cut from the team. Oh wait, you are not supposed to know that. Well not yet anyway." Ari laughed in his face.

Leroy was a split second away from smacking him in the face but the ringing of Ari's cell stopped him. Ari removed the cell phone from his pocket and, without breaking eye contact with Leroy, answered the call. He spoke to the other person in a soft voice, "Yes…Yes that is fine. I will see you then. Goodbye…Caitlin." he closed his cell, his evil smirk taking residence on his face again. Leroy was almost red in the face with pure and utter anger. How dare this moron suddenly start to move in on Kate! Kate was his and no one else's. Does this guy want to get the beating of a lifetime or what? He's taking his place as the new quarterback and now he's trying to take his Katie away. Hell no not on his watch.

Ari laughed at the rage evident in Leroy's eyes, he patted him on the shoulder and said menacingly "What was yours, is now mine!" his haunting laugh followed his statement. Ari walked off leaving Leroy standing there with a face like thunder, his eyes not betraying his feelings as he swore vengeance upon him. 'He will pay for this!' he said to himself over and over in his head. 'He will pay!'

**A/N2: Woooohoooo another chapter finished and I have no idea where this story's going at all but hey, I'll go wherever the characters take me. And I sense some good ol' fashioned school yard scuffles ahead :D**


End file.
